kagome se le une a naraku?
by niumy
Summary: bueno jeje.. la istoria se trata de que kagome muere.. y piensa que inu complotio pa matarla.. ella .. pos se keda con rencor asi que deside ir con naraku.. y vivir con el .. espero k les guste..KagNaraInu
1. una muerte inesperada

**Kagome se le une a naraku?**

**Era una tarde calida de verano, a lo lejos se pueden escuchar el sonido de los pájaros y aves del lugar, todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que…………**

Kago- inuyasha! ABAJO! 

INU- hay por que haces eso

Kago- (dando media vuelta) me voy a mi casa

Inu- espera adonde crees que vas (levantándose del suelo y escupiendo tierra)

Kago- (caminando al pozo) y no te atrevas a seguirme

Inu- espera! (se levanta y la detiene)

Kago- déjame …yo ni siquiera te importo (bajando la cabeza)

Inu- kagome es que yo la verdad ………..eee…..(P: no se que decir, nunca me disculpare)

Kago- ya basta no quiero escucharte (levantando la cabeza con orgullo , conteniendo las lagrimas) me voy …..ABAJO! (lo pasa y se va por el pozo)

Inu- kagome espera ……….ya se fue …esa tonta…..ni crea que iré por ella

Mirok- inuyasha por que simplemente no te disculpas

Sango- si vamos que mas te cuesta

Inu- no nunca me disculpare ..no hice nada malo

Shippo- ay por que tienes que ser tan tonto…por tu culpa kagome sufre

Inu- fehh dejen me tranquilo…(molesto por los comentarios de sus compañeros, sube a un árbol cercano al lugar)

Mirok- inuyasha baja y ve por ella….anda

Inu- ni creas que iré por esa tonta

Mirok- inuyasha no seas orgulloso …uno de estos días te arrepentirás de lo que haces

Inu- feh que esperas para irte…

Mirok- como quieras pero te arrepentirás inuyasha de lo que haces

Paso un mes y ella no regresaba 

Inu- kagome no te hice nada. porque no regresas grrrrr ..ni creas que iré por que (comienza a reflexionar lo sucedido) tal ves tuve algo de culpa …….Iré pero no le pediré disculpas (estando apunto de saltar..algo llama su atención)pero si son las serpientes de kikio (persigue las serpientes)

Kago- (saliendo del pozo) tal ves exagere será mejor que me disculpe (P: después de todo los interrumpí apropósito) iré a disculparme ( comienza a internarse en el bosque) mmmm será por aquí? (observa algo nada agradable)(susurra) pero si son kikio e inu)(se esconde tras los arbustos)

Inu- kikio creí que estarías molesta por lo que sucedió la ultima ves

Kikio- como podría molestarme con tigo ..tu no tuviste la culpa la tuvo ella ..esa tonta

Inu- lo siento si hubiera sabido que solo quería alejarme de ti no hubiera ido a buscarla

Kikio- (acercándose a inu)inu ya olvídalo no te preocupes (lo besa)

Inu- (corresponde el beso) (P: quisiera decirte que te deje por preocuparme por quien amo por kagome, pero no me atrevo a decirtelo)

Kago-(entre los arbustos) (sera mejor irme ya que la primera ves los interrumpí tal ves se enoje mas de lo que esta con migo si lo interrumpo .mejor me voy) (conteniendo las lagrimas que querían salir, kagome se aleja lentamente del lugar)……….(llegando a un cráter ) por que tuve que enamorarme de el y porque lo sigo amando si se que mi amor no es correspondido(se toca el pecho)me duele……..

Mostró- yo puedo cambiar eso (tomándola sorpresivamente con sus garras)

Kago- suéltame!

Mostró- yo te puedo ayudar en lo que deseas……se lo que deseas…morir

Kago- mentira..(comienza a dudarlo) (P: sin inuyasha mi vida no vale .pero no.. no moriré así) suéltame!

Mostró- jajajajaja pues no por que tengo hambre y sabes yo me como la vida de las personas y dejo un cuerpo inerte del cual los carroñeros vienen a corroer

Kago- no (P: no queria pero tendre que pedir ayuda) auxilio!

Inu- esa fue kagome!... debo ir

Kikio- espera! (lo detiene con un abrazo) y si es otra de sus trampas para que te alejes de mi

Inu- pero kikio (P: se lo debo pero y si en verdad esta en problemas) esta bien kikio pero si llego a oler su sangre ire corriendo a ayudarla deacuerdo

Kikio- de acuerdo (P: si supieras que esto es planeado)

Kago- auxilio! Ah (es estrujada por el mostró) ah

Mostró- ya no te preocupes te daré lo que deseas ……una muerte rápida (comienza a absorber la vitalidad de kagome.. absorbe toda)

Kago- (con el ultimo aliento que tenia solo logro decir) por que no viniste por mi inuyasha

Koga- (aparece tras los gritos de su amada kagome)kagome! Que! Pero (ataca el brazo del mostró)

Kago- (cae al suelo asiéndose un raspón)…………..(estaba muerte no sintió dolor alguno)

Koga- kagome! Me las pagaras maldito (destruye al mostró) …..kagome (se acerca a ella)

Kagome?

Inu- hueles eso es olor a sangre de mostró y a sangre de (se levanta y comienza a correr en dirección al cráter)

Kikio- inuyasha (susurra) ya es demasiado tarde (sonríe) se lo merece

Inu- (llega y ve a koga junto un cuerpo tapado con una piel)e tu rabioso donde esta?

Koga- por que (intentando contener el llanto)…………

Inu- rabioso? Estas bien se acerca a el

Koga- (le da un puñetazo en la cara) como crees que estaré bien si acabo de perder a quien amo (cae arrodillado al suelo).. llegue tarde…..

Inu- deliras.. ven te llevare con kagome tal ves ella te reconforte (teniéndole lastima)

Koga- buena idea …no me separare de ella (se da la vuelta y se recuesta en el cuerpo) no me separare de su cuerpo (comenzando a llorar)

Inu- koga? (P: esta llorando pero porque..de seguro esta ebrio..a un que no huele a alcohol) ee koga vamos a la aldea allí de seguro esta kagome

Koga- no mas bien fue tu culpa! Ella confiaba en ti (se para y comienza a atacar a inu)confiaba que tu la cuidarías y yo también fui un BAKA al confiar en ti!

Inu- koga cálmate estas confundido (lo detiene)

Koga- (voltea a ver el cuerpo)no puedo seguirla viendo (se suelta de inu y corre sin rumbo alguno)

Inu- koga! Bien por lo menos ya no me ago cargo de el, ahora a ver quien es esta persona….(se inca alado del cuerpo) pero si huele a …………( lo destapa)…ka.go.me….


	2. el inicio de todo engaño

Cap 2

pero como (abraza el cuerpo que yacía sin vida)…debi hacer caso a tus gritos..soy un BAKA por que no te hice caso …por que!

Kikio- discúlpame no debí haberte detenido fue mi culpa (se inca fingiendo llanto)

Inu- (suelta el cuerpo de kagome y abraza a kikio)no …no fue tu culpa (llorando)fue mi culpa

Kikio- vamonos inu ..mientras mas lejos estés de ella mas pronto la olvidaras (surge una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro)

Inu- noooooooo...kikio no me iré (se suelta de kikio y vuelve a abrazar el cuerpo de kagome)

.? – (ataca a inu) jajajaja ya deja este cuerpo (sonríe)(abre su abanico)

kago-(muerta se empieza a mover y a golpear a inu)...

inu- kagome (sin fijarse en los golpes que esta le daba) estas viva

kikio-inuyasha reacciona ella esta mas muerta que yo esta siendo controlada por kagura

inu- kagome (abraza el cuerpo) esta frió (aplica mas fuerza a su abrazo como queriendo que se calentara con el pero no ese cuerpo ya no podía producir calor)kagome sigues fría ..por que (triste y entre sollozos)

kikio- inuyasha mata a kagura ahora que puedes anda (lo separa de el cuerpo de kagome) veee!

Inu- (mira a kikio unos instantes)esta bien pero promete que me dejaras tranquilo (llorando)

Kikio- si claro como sea ahora mátala

Inu- garras de acero (le da a kagura pero no la mata, inu creyendo que ya la avia matado regresa junto a kagome

Kikio- valla que bueno que la mataste de esta manera

Inu- kikio no era necesario matarla (P: bueno no en estos momentos)(observando el cuerpo de kagome)

Kikio- inu..(se acerca a el) debes dejar lo pasado en el pasado (lo besa)(le pone un somnífero

Inu- ki.kio (cae al suelo )por que lo ases (queda inconsciente)

**Se dice k los muertos después de 2 horas de muertos pueden oír todo lo que esta asu alrededor (verídico) así k ...**

Kago-(muerta solo logro oir)- Kikio- valla que bueno que la mataste de esta manera

Inu- kikio no era necesario matarla 

**Paso un rato habían dejado el cuerpo de kagome allí como sin nada tirado asta k...**

.?- amo bonito ve eso ..es un cuerpo

.?- quítate jaken deja ver (lo patea)

CONTINUARA…

la verdad no soy una chika k diga mucho rollo prefiero k lo lean acausa de… k la neta para k hablo si ustedes bienen a leer el fic y no a leer lo k yo diga jejeje

bueno cuidanse dejen

reviws plis


	3. un momento de angustia

Capitulo 3

jaken-amo shesomaru porque me trata así

sheso- pero si es la mujer de inuyasha (P: esta muerta)

rin- amo shesomaru! (ve el cuerpo de kagome y corre hacia el)señorita...(moviendo el cuerpo de kago) señorita despierte

sheso- rin aléjate de ese cuerpo

rin- amo shesomaru no puede dejarla así (comienza a llorar) no puede

sheso- esta bien (saca su espada ...la revive)

kago- (despertando) k paso solo recuerdo (cambia su rostro a uno triste y melancólico)

rin- señorita que bueno k esta bien

kago- rin?...shesomaru?…(de pronto empiezan a correr lagrimas por su rostro)

Rin- señorita esta bien no llore

kago- pero rin (la abraza con fuerza)

sheso- (cominza a caminar) vamonos rin

rin- amo shesomaru espereme (corre asia el)

kago- y que se supone que haga ahora

sheso- no me importa... has lo que quieras (continua su camino)

kago- espera (corre detrás de el) espera...por lo menos dime por donde que da la aldea de la señora kaede

sheso- no lo se y no me importa

kago- (se detiene)...significa que estoy sola...(observa como el frio jukai se aleja del lugar y como rin le decia adios)...por que...(comienza a caminar sin rumbo alguno)(P: por que inuyasha...preferiste matarme para que no interfiriera mas en tre tu y ...ella...)(aprieta la mano) ella...la..odio...te odio kikio! (llega a una cueva..paresia vacia asi que entro en ella) bien aquí pasare la noche...(escucha que alguien viene y se esconde rapidamente)

koga- yo se que olia a ella por aquí...como se atreven a tocar su ..(baja la mirada)...su cuerpo...kagome...por que ..fue mi culpa..llegue tarde

kago- (al escuchar esas palabras no dudo y salio de su escondite) koga!

Koga- (levanta la mirada) kagome! eres tu (la abraza con fuerza) crei que habias muerto...que bueno que estes viva me alegro tanto

Kago- tranquilo koga me encuentro a salvo..

Koga- no vuelvo ..no puedo dejarte sola de nuevo y menos acargo de ese tonto híbrido

Kago- inu..yasha...me odia

Koga- que!

Kago- el me mato……

Koga- como pudo ese maldito...juro no perdonarlo nunca!

Kago- olvidalo koga es mejor asi...facil me doy cuenta que ama mas q kikio que a mi...

Koga- no te preocupes yo te amo y no te dejare...

Kago- grasias koga

Se ase de noche y kagome deside dormir serca de una fogata k habia echo koga..kagome comenzo a soñar

(sueño de kagome)

kagome- donde estoy (un lugar obscuro..todo negro)hola...hola...ay alguien aki

voz- kagome k sorpresa

kago- quien es contésteme quien es

voz- digamos que alguien que te ayudara a vengarte de ki ki o

kago- vengarme... de kikio

voz- si podras vengarte de ella...la mujer que te robo a inuyasha la que hiso que el te..matara

kago- vasta no quiero oir mas

voz- vengate de esa mujer ..vengate de ese híbrido

kago- venganza...

voz- si venganza...yo te ayudare... (delas sobras sale naraku)

kago- naraku debí suponerlo... quieres que mate a inuyasha

nara- no solo quiero que te venguez de el como el ...te cambio por kikio

kago- no lo are

nara- piénsalo los dos hariamos k nuestra venganza..se consumara...kikio dejaria de existir

kago- kikio ya no existiría

nara- se acerca a ella si dejaria de existir... (la besa)

kago- (sus ojos se ponen nublados) si

nara- pronto ire por ti...

kago- te esperare (despierta de sueño)

koga- kagome ...kagome...despierta (moviendo la delicadamente)

kago- (volviendo en si) ko..koga...

koga- te encuntras bien

kago- si...fue solo un sueño

koga- bien es de dia ora de ir con los nuestros

kago- koga kiero ir a mi casa primero...sip

koga- con el perro rabioso?

Kago- no...mira ire a mi casa y te veo en el arbol segrado

Koga- sip ..pero estare serca por si me necesitas

Kago- sip.. (comienza a caminar buscando rumbo) ay y ahora k ago..no le pregunte nada a koga

Nara- kagome...vine por ti

Kago- naraku..osea k mi sueño

Nara- si fue una realidad

Kago- no no puedo ir con tigo

Nara- claro k puedes...isimos un trato..recuerdalo

Kago- es que no puedo lastimar a inuyasha...

Nara- el te lastimo no..asi que..por que tu no a el

Kago- el...el ..ama a kikio y no puedo evitarlo

Nara- pero puedes matar a esa mujer

Kago- pero si lo ago inu se entristecería mucho

Nara- y como estas ahora...triste...no anda ven y ayudame con mi venganza

Kago- no se

Nara- vamos (la vuelve a besar)

Kago- vamonos

Nara- forma su campo de energia y se la lleva

Mientras con inu

Inu- kikio no soporto mas extraño a kagome

Kikio- deja de pensar en ella

Inu- no puedo

Kikio- ahora que ella no esta...podremos (lo besa)

Inu - (corresponde el beso) kikio

Kikio- (comienza a quitarle el zahorí)inu..yasha

Inu- (comienza a poner resistencia) kikio..espera ...no

Kikio- vamos se que me deseas (lo jala hacia ella)

Inu- (se safa de kikio) entiende kikio no quiero

Kikio- pero yo si..complaseme...

Inu-..kikio... perdoname ..pero no puedo...(sale corriendo)

Kikio- ni creas que escaparas de mi inuyasha...

Mientras con kagome

Kago- naraku...este es tu nuevo castillo?

Nara- si es mi castillo...por ahora (la toma con uno de sus tentáculos y la lleva para adentro del castillo)

Kago- kagura?

Kagu- naraku...que ases con la mujer de inuyasha

Nara- ella no es mas la mujer de inuyasha ...ella es mi mujer

Kagu- si claro...(seda media vuelta) pronto inuyasha vendrá por ella

Kago- te equivocas esta ves el no vendrá por mi---


	4. El rencor

Cap 4

Kagu- que ya se canso de ti o que

Kago- (solo baja la mirada) si se canso de mi

Kagu- lo sabia todos los híbridos son asi

Nara- ya basta kagura!

Kagu- que genio (se va)

Nara- ahora kagome...el paso 2 de nuestra venganza ...ven acompañame (la lleva a un sótano..donde se encontraba una foza de color negro) entra en la foza

Kago- para que?

Nara- anda entra...

Kago- (dando pasos hacia atrás) no quiero

Nara- (la empuja) (la foza estaba onda..asi que kagome callo ondo)

Kago- (dentro de la foza se desmaya pero ,algo tenia la foza pues esta no la ahogaba)

Nara- (sale del sótano) pronto estaras lista...

Pasan dos semanas inuyasha se empezaba a hacer ala idea de estar con kikio, ya respondia besos y cariños de su parte..pero aun no conseguia amarla

Una noche

Kikio- inuyasha..dime que me amas

Inu- (finje estar dormido) aaaaaaaa

Kikio (P: cuanto tiempo podras esquivarme asi) buenas noches

Inu- (fingiendo) buenas...nochhh...

Kikio- (se recusta a su lado) algun dia me amaras

Inu- (P: lo veo muy difícil)

Pasa el tiempo y ya era de madrugada inu no lograba dormir algo lo inquietaba ..pero que seria eso...

Inu- (se levanta lentamente para no despertar a su acompañante, camina y se interna en le bosque)(P: que es lo que me inquieta...debería ser feliz con kikio..porque no lo soy?...kagome..porque tuviste que morir...diablos no puedo arrancarte de mi mente...debo olvidarte..no puedo seguir asi..me dejaste y...)basta! No puedo seguir asiiii ¡!

Mientras con naraku

Nara- (ntra al sotano) kagome despierta es hora de nuestra venganza

Kago- (comienza a salir de la foza) como te atreviste a empujarme...

Nara- lo ise por que era parte del plan...ahora mirate...has cambiado... ahora puedes con todo

Kago- (se acerca al espejo de kana y se observa)( era con el pelo mas largo ojos negros mas profundos y con una linea negra debajo de ellos, su cuerpo es mas esbelto que antes pero ala ves se le formaron musculos para agiles saltos o movimientos) como puede ser...no ...que me a pasado

Nara- como te dije ahora eres mi mujer y debes verte y ser como tal..que piensas retroceder

Kago- una vez adentro ya no se sale...debo seguir

Nara- ves ya piensas como tal

Kago- callate (sale del zotano) y que me pondre estas ropas estan mojadas y sucias de ese liquido negro

Kagu- sigueme ..naraku ya te tiene ropa.. (mostrándole un traje de sacerdotisa igual al de kikio pero negro)

Kago- esta ropa...de acuerdo se ve comoda ... (entrando a una habitación para vestirce)

Kagu- y dime naraku que piensas hacer con ella ahora

Nara- llevarla a que utilize sus nuevos poderes

Kagu- que planeas

Kago- (saliendo) de que ablan ...de mi...que groseros hablando a espaldas de la gente

Nara- basta! Calmate...o te

Kago- o que me aras anda dimelo

Nara- (respira ondo) te llevare a que aprendas a utilizar tus nuevos poderes

Kago- perfecto cuando partimos

Nara- te parese ya...

Kago- perfecto...que esperas (adelantándose a la puerta)

Kagu- como que mujercita se esta pasando no lo crees (abriendo su abanico)

Nara- mas te vale guardarlo o ten por seguro que te vendra matando..yo se que sabes en lo que la transforme asi que ...

Kago- naraku no tengo todo tu tiempo...apurate!

Nara- creeme kagura me sera difícil pero para mis planes sera perfecto (caminado hacia ella y encaminándola por el boque)

Kago (P: porque hago esto y ...porque me hiciste esto inuyasha...odio este sentimiento..por que tengo que seguir amandote (pone la mano en su pecho) aun siento ese sentimiento por ti...no puedo aserte daño (observa a naraku) pero ya hice un trato...)

Nara- que tanto me miras

Kago- nada...(voltea a otro lado) (P: me pregunto que podre aser ahora que e cambiado...por que tengo esta actitud tan...arrogante)

Nara- espera...mira alla esta tu primer presa (mostrándole un campesino)

Kago- que quieres que haga

Nara- matalo

Kago- no puedo hacer eso como te atreves a pedirmelo estas loco (le da la espalda) no lo hare

Nara- bueno entonses que el te mate (la empuja para que se divisara)

Camp- un mostró! (corre al la aldea)

Kago- no que iva a matarme?...pero que? ( el campesino avia traido a unos exterminadores que se encontraban en la aldea)

Nara- decias

Kago- que eres un maldito...eso digo..

Exte1- oye mostró que has venido

Kago- ... (sin moverse... simplemente gruño un poco y lo miro directo a los ojos)

Exte1- crees que me intimidaras...ataquen!

De una manera facil pero sanguinaria kagome los mata a todos mas rapido de lo que creia

Kago- (se observa las manos) pero que hice mate a unos hombres (se inca) como pude hacerlo

Nara- (se posa a su lado y le pone la mano en el hombro)cálmate ( se pone enfrente de ella) siéntelo...el deseo de seguir matando

Kago- (sin decir palabra se levanta da media vuelta y comienza a caminar de regreso al castillo)

Nara- a donde crees que vas

Kago- al castillo...me siento cansada (sin voltear a verlo) ...no lo entiendes ...no me gusta matar

Nara- pero a veces tienes que hacerles entender a los humanos quien es el que manda

Kago- pues es no pienso que sea necesario matar

Nara- (se pone frente a ella) tienes que aprender que matar te da satisfacción

Kago- mentira...eso no es cierto

Nara- admítelo..sentiste bien al matar a esos hombres

Kago- basta!...mentira...

Nara- entonces porque los mataste..fácilmente los pudiste dejar inconscientes

Kago- basta(comienza a correr rumbo al castillo) no déjame me confundes

Nara- (siguiéndola) deja de detener ese sentimiento...siéntelo..

Kago- ( llega al castillo y se encierra en la primera habitación vacía k ve)no se atrevan a molestarme!

Kagu- que genio...todos en este castillo tienen un genio (suspira)

Nara- (entra al castillo) kagura ..donde esta kagome

Kagu- alli (señalando la habitación)

Nara- (intenta abrir la puerta pero no lo logra) kagome! abre la puerta (comienza a golpear la puerta) k me la abrassss!

Kago-(desde adentro ...) vete lárgate ...quiero estar sola!

Nara- (deja de golpear la puerta) bien (se da cuenta k en el aire de k el aire tiene un ligero olor a gotitas salinas) kagome...ábreme la puerta (lo dijo mas calmado)

Kago- entiende no quiero hablar con nadie... Vete!

Nara- ya vasta no te soporto ( derriba la puerta) entiende niñita tienes que...(se da cuenta que ay una kagome triste sollozarte en una esquina de la habitación)

Kago- que quieres te dije que te fueras...vete... (decía mientras cubría sus lagrimas)

Nara- (por primera ves sentía que había hecho mal..pero como el siendo así..podría sentir eso por ella porque sentía k había echo mal?) mira escucha kagome ...yo...

Kago- callate y vete!

Nara- (se acerca a ella y se inca a su lado) mira yo ..la vdd..te

Kago- no quiero oirte por favor vete...vete!

Nara- (no presto atención a las palabras de kagome) kagome (la abraza)solo quiero enseñarte

Kago- (se quedo desconcertada como es que un ser como naraku podria abrazarla...k le estaria pasando para k pasara eso) naraku...

Nara- ( se suelta de el abrazo) deja de llorar eso no es digno de mi mujer

Kago- (de cara de ternura a enojo) tu mujer...si claro tu mujer pero que te esta (es callada por un beso)

Pliz dejen reviws si es k les gusto claro esta nn


	5. La nueva vida

Cap 5

Nara- (le habia dado un beso...el cual no es correspondido pero ella no lo deuvo)kagome...te pido disculpas

Kago- (se kedo sin habla el pidiendo perdon! Wau algo para tallarse en piedra) pero naraku...tu no

Nara- te dire la siguiente fase del plan (se vuelve a asercar a ella pero no la beso en la boca sino en el cuello, de alli prosiguió a abrazarla, comenzo a bezarla con mas intensidad)

Kago- (por su parte se sentia congelada ...no podia moverse.asta que en un movimiento rapido se paro y corrio ala otra esquina de la habitación) no te aserques naraku ..no quiero..por favor naraku...no

Nara- esta bien ,...pero tienes que ir por la perla mañana por la noche

Kago- y yo porque

Nara- sera tu siguiente mision

Kago- y porque mañana...

Nara- (mirando el amanecer) por que seras como antes

Comienzan a salir los primeros rayos del sol...kagome comienza a cambiar..no mucho ..sus ojos vuelven a ser como antas la de la linda chika tierna y dulce ..mas las marcas en su rostro avian desaparecido

Kago- que me paso (no abia sentido ningun cambio en ella)

Nara- (la observo..pero esta ves de manera diferente) kagome...

Kago- oye naraku...se que no deberia decirlo pero me siento sola...

Nara- pues mañana...trae a ese niñito de tu grupo..no creo que se atreva hacer algo

Kago- deberas (le mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas)

Nara- (se ruborizo un poco el ver su explesion) ya ya no te alegres tanto

Kago- bien...y ahora que...

Nara- ve con kana ella te dira que hacer

Kago- y donde estas esa niña

Nara- digo ..estoy aki...ve y buscala..com cres k sabre donde esta!

Kago- pero no tienes que gritarme..eres un desquiciado!

Nara- pues que esperas vete a buscarla!

Kago- conm tal de alejarme de ti con gusto (sale muy molesta del cuarto)

Nara- (muestra una pequeña sonrisa) por alguna razon siento algo por ti

Mientras con los demas

Mirok- no crees que inuyasha y kikio ya tardaron mucho

Shipp- ya sabes lo que asen para que te ases...asi k tendremos que seguir esperando

Sango- como ...pero es que.. (comienza a llorar)

Mirok- ya sango... no te atormentes por la muerte de la señorita kagome...ya paso y no lo podremos remediar

Sango-(respira ondo y comienza a relajarse...) si lo se la extraño

Mirok- si lo se nosotros tambien

Shipp- kagomee! Guaaaaaaaaaa (llorando)

Sango- alli vienen (quitando sus lagrimas rapidamente)

Inu- oigan y ustedes que les pasa porque estan asi

Kikio- (abrazando a inu) si oigan que tienen

Sango- (mirando con algo de rencor a kikio) nada...no importa (jalando a miroku con ella asia otro punto del bosque)

Miroku-sango ...sango..que haces... (siendo jalado por la exterminadora)

Sango- tengo hambre vamos por algo de comer

Mirok- como quieras sanguito (la abraza y aprovecha el tacto para tocarle donde no debe)

Sango- miroku!...hentai! (pafhh)

Mirok- ay mi mano maldita

Sango- si usted y su mano..mejor quédese

Mirok- no sanguito como dejarte sola (la sigue el paso)

Sango- alejese...alejese

Mirok- no te dejare sola sanguito

Los dos se fueron discutiendo

Inu- bien kikio..yo ire por leña

Shipp- como puedes dejarme solo con esta...

Inu- (lo golpea en la cabeza) sierra la boca enano

Shipp- guaaaaaa ya veras... kagomeeeee!

Inu- (se sorprende de sus palabras retrocede un paso y cambia su mirada a una de tristeza y melancolia)

Kikio- inu.yasha...

Inu- voy por leños para la noche (con la cabeza baja)

Kikio- yo voy con tigo...

Inu-NO! ...kikio quiero ir solo...si (corre alejándose de ella)

Kikio- (susurra) inuyasha te obligare a olvidarla (lo persigue sigilosamente)

Shipp- ya me dejaron solito...kirara vamonos con la anciana kaede

Kirara- guuuuiiiiiuuuu (si)

Kirara se transforma en la pantera y lleva a shippo a la aldea—mierntras con kagome

Kago-(paseando por el jardín del castillo) a que dia tan cansado

Kagu- oye niña

Kago- ay kagura ya vienes a molestar mi tranquilidad

Kagu- callate niña...y..porque te dejo ese híbrido?

Kago- (cambia su semblante) kagura...no...kagura vete de aquí nadie te llamo!

Kagu- (ve la reaccion de la chica saca su pluma y sin decir palabra seva del lugar)

Kago- (da media vuelta y comienza a caminar mas deprisa...sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente ...ella seguia caminando vio un arbol grande serca del lugar fue y se sentó bajo su sombra) por que inuyasha...no tenias que planiar eso si querias que me alejase de tu vida (llorando ..cuando de repente se oye un ruido...) ay mi pansa..al parecer no comi bien...tengo hambre

Nara- si tienes hambre por que no vienes a dentro y comes...(posándose frente a ella)

Kago- naraku...(se seca rapidamente las lagrimas)...si ya voy

Nara- anda levantate..no tengo todo tu dia

Kago- dije que ya voy no...asi que esperate...

Nara- yo no tengo por que esperarte

Kago- (se levanta rapidamente) entonses para que me apuras

Nara-... (la empuja)

Kago- (cae al mismo lugar pero de sentón) ayyyy eso duele como te atreves

Nara- (da media vuelta y entra al castillo)

Kago- naraku! (se para y lo persigue furiosa)(entra al castillo y lo ve)naraku...ABAJO!

Nara- (con cara de a esta que le pasa) con quien me confundes?

Kago- ay...perdon

Nara- (la mira con algo de rencor) bueno comerás o no

Kago- si (se sienta junto a el)

Mientras por otro lado inuyasha

Inu- (en la copa de un arbol) (susurra) kagome..todo este lugar me recuerda a ti...no puedo olvidarte por mas que lo intento...por que ...porque no puedo olvidarte ...hasta kikio me recuerda a ti...ja..es ironico cuando kikio no estaba tu me recordabas a kikio pero ahora que no estas...kikio me recuerda a ti...cada ves que resivo un beso de ella siento que te lo doy a ti...por que estas en mi mente..y no puedo sacarte...necesito olvidarte..pero como...

COMO PUEDO OLVIDARTE!


	6. un olvido y el dolor de un corazon

Cap 6

Kikio- inuayasha...todavía te atormentas..con esos recuerdos...

Inu- kikio...deja solo...

Kikio- no puedo...ven baja...mira el ocaso con migo

Inu- no quiero...hoy no kikio

Kikio- inuyasha...ven

Inu- (obedece a kikio)...kikio

Kikio- inuyasha yo te ayudare a olvidarla (lo besa)

Inu- (no lo correspone pero tampoco lo detiene) kikio

Kikio- vamos inuyasha te ayudare solo dejate llevar (le empieza a quitar el saori)

Inu- kikio que haces..espera

Kikio- inuyasha por estos momentos olvidate de todo...(lo besa con mayor intensidad)

Inu- (corresponde el beso) y la olvidare después de esto?

Kikio- siiii lo aras (le quita el saori)

Inu- (comienza a actuar...le empieza a quitar la parte de arriba de su vestimenta) kikio

Kikio- asme tuya inuyasha...olvidala...solo piensa en esto en este momento (lo besa)

Inu- si...

Mientras por otro lado

Nara- ya es hora ...

Kago- que de que para que

Nara- no te hagas la loca y ve por la perla de shikon!

Kago- pero no me grites (en ese momento le comienzan a salir las rayas negras) k me pasa

Nara- nada ahora ve por la perla..

Kago- esta bien... (sale corriendo del castillo)

En el bosque...

Kago- ay me siento rara...donde estara kikio...supongo k tiene la perla de shikon...no entiendo pero ay tantos olores k me marean ...aaa . ... bueno (escucha un sonido)

Sonido- haaaaaaa

Kago- pero que fue eso se ollo como (corre asia donde probenia el sonido) kikio e inuyasha

Kikio- tomo el control de la situación y se poso ensima de inuyasha (vio la sombra de kagome) es ella (susurro)

Inu- (en el suelo) quien... que pasa kikio

Kikio- (sonrio de manera malévola) inuyasha...te amo...lo besa con mucha pasión

Kago- (P: no lo soporto mas no puedo ya no puedo(sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir)inuyasha...eres tan...pero que estoy diciendo el no me amo y a kikio si... no tengo derecho de detenerlo...)(corre lejos del lugar)inuyasha...siento como si hubieras jugado con migo

Nara- (de tras de ella) pero el jugo con tigo no lo entiendes solo te uso para conseguir los fragmentos... (se acerca a ella y comienza a besarle el cuello)

Kago- (se mueve bruscamente) si como tu lo haces con migo en estos momentos

Nara- te equivocas...nos estamos vengando de ellos...esa tonta de kikio no me amo pero...eso ya no importa...

Kago- como que no importa...

Nara- toma (tira una toga al suelo) pontela..asi no sabran que eres tu...y la perla

Kago- no la tome

Nada- ve por ella te espero en el castillo (desaparese de entre las sombras)

Kago- maldito... (se pone la toga)bien ire por la perla (se encamina hacia donde se encontraba la perejita)

Inu- hueles eso

Kikio- no le prestes atención..te dije k no pensaras en nada mas que en este momento...

Inu- pero kikio (es callado con otro beso y suaves carisias)

Kago- (cerca de ellos) (se acerca a las ropas de kikio y saca la perla de shikon)(P: inuyasha...por que...me duele tanto ver como te besa...como te acaricia y lo que mas me duele es ver como se lo correspondes)(se aleja silenciosamente del lugar) (P: siento como si me apuñalaran cada segundo..)

Shipp- un moustro!

Kago-(P: shippo pero que distraida soy) (lo pesca y le tapa la boca)callate shippo

Shippo- la muerde) quien eres tu ee se separa de ella (hueles a naraku)

Kago- (se quita la capucha de la toga)...

Shipp- pero si eres kagomeeee (salta a los brazos de kagome)kagome donde estabas

Kago- shippo no sabes cuanto te extrañe

Shippo- ven vamos con los demas ellos tambien te extrañan mucho

Kago- shippo no puedo perdoname

Shipp- te iras a tu epoca?..

Kago- no..no puedo

Shipp- entonses (le esculca la toga) pero si es la perla de shikon...kikio te la dio?

Kago-... shippo...debo irme..perdoname...(le quita la perla y lo baja)

Shipp- a donde iras no puedes irte ..le dire a los demas para k no te dejen ir SANGO ¡! MIROKU! Vengan!

Kago- shippo nooo (intentando taparle la boca sin éxito)

Shippo- SANGO! MIROKU! CORRAN MIREN ES...! ( kagome le tapa la boca)

Sango- K pasa shippo! (desde lejos)

Shippo-...

Kago- mira shippo luego vendre a visitarte (poniéndose de nuevo la capucha)pero no puedo dejar que los demas...

Sango- quien es esta persona shippo

Kago- (se para con rapidez dándole la espalada a sango)...

Shippo- pues ella ...(la mira)(P: por que no quiere que los demas la vean) ella es una señorita que me encontre aquí en el bosque

Sango- (P: tiene una pequeña esencia maligna pero por alguna razon se disipa como si se purificara)a si bueno ...gusta venir

Kago- (movio la cabeza en forma negativa)...

Shippo- anda vamos no te cuesta nada perder algo de tiempo amiga (jalándola de la toga)

Kago- (vuelve a mover negativamente la cabeza) ...

Shippo- andaleeee amiga (con ojos de "si no vas les digo que eres tu")

Kago- (sin mas remedio comienza a seguir a shippo en silencio)...

Sango-(esta chica es muy extraña...la estare vigilando)

Shipp-miroku! Mira..ella es una amiga...

Mirok- con que una amiga..(cara picara)

Kago- (sale de entre los arboles)...

Mirok- (solo la ve)... (P: ay algo raro en esta chica) mucho gusto señorita...

Kago- (inclina la cabeza en forma de saludo y se sienta bajo un arbol cercano)..

Sango- (secreteándole a miroku) excelencia no cre k esta chica es muy extraña

Miro- si lo se sango pero solo mira a shippo no se separa de ella ni un segundo

Sango- usted cree k halla hechizado a shippo?

Mirok- no lo se sango., no lo se

Pasaron las horas y kagome no decia nada asta que..

Kago- (se levanta y se dirige donde se encuentra sango)

Sango- (se levanta con rapides)(P: tal vez piense atacarme)

Kago- (frente a sango-...la abraza con fuerza)

Sango- (no la detiene pero se queda atonita con el acto)

Kago- (comienza a llorar) t.e. e.x.t.r.a.ñ.e. a.m.i.g.a

Sango- (escucho esa vos k le susurro en el oido- corresponde enseguida el abrazo) eres tu como puede ser inuyasha nos dijo k moriste..kagome

Mirok- (se levanta)señorita?

CONTINUARA….

Plis ise un gran adelanto espero k les guste nn

Dejen reviws pliz


	7. soy una posesion

Cap 7

Kago- (se separa de sango y rapidamente de un abrazo a miroku) monje miroku (aun con lagrimas)

Mirok- (no tardo en corresponder el abrazo) o señorita ya la extrañaba (toca donde no debe)

Kago- (le da una bofetada- algo fuerte por su nueva condicion la cual lo lanza un poco legitos del lugar)

Sango- kagome como lo hiciste?

Kago- eeeeee...(se quita la capucha)

Sango- kagome?... que le paso a tu rostro

Kago- no quiero hablar de eso (esquivando la mirada de sango)

Sango- ya veras cuando llegue inuyasha...

Kago- NO!...a inuyasha no se lo digan ...(se inca con la cabeza gacha)a el no por favor

Sango- (se inca a su lado) que pasa kagome...que paso entre el y tu...

Kago- (pone las manos en el suelo y coje tierra con fuerza) no quiero...recordarlo... por favor...(soltando la tierra)

Sango- (acariciándole la espalda)ya tranquila no le diremos nada (la abraza)

Mirok- anotaron la matricula k me arroyo? (llegando por detrás)

Kago- (se para- respira ondo y seca sus lagrimas) disculpame (tratando de musitar una sonrisa)

Mirok- no se preocupe ya me acostumbre a recibir golpes.. mi linda sanguito me ayudo

Sango- (se enfurece) k fue lo que dijo!

Mirok- nada

Shippo- miren que es eso (señalando un insecto de naraku)

Kago- (mira al insecto) se me acaba el tiempo...comenzó a desesperarse (baja la cabeza y se pone su capucha)

Sango- kagome?

Kago- sango, miroku , shippo, me agrado mucho averlos visto pero devo irme (comienza a caminar dejando atrás a sus amigos)

Sango- espera a donde iras?... no puedes dejarnos asi..

Inu- chicos ya llegue! ... (detrás de sango)

Kago- (susurra) inuyasha

Inu- oigan quien es esa persona acaso la conocen

Sango- (voltea a ver a kago)

Kago-(mueve la cabeza en forma negativa)

Sango- es una amiga de shippo

Inu-...!... asi ..eeee

Kago- (dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar asta que...)

Inu- (frene a ella) quien eres y adonde crees que vas

Kago- (simplemente lo mueve para un lado y continua caminando)

Inu- a donde crees que vas! (la pesca de la toga)

Kago- (se detiene y mueve su cabeza en lado contrario)

Inu- contesta! Quien eres! (moviéndola con brusquedad ...crees que dejare suelto a alguien que tiene un ligero olor a naraku ja si no soy tonto

Shippo- déjala en paz es mi amiga

Inu- tu cállate shippo no te entrometas esto es asunto entre naraku y yo...ahora responde donde esta naraku... (moviéndola con fueza)

Sango- inuyasha vasta no le hagas daño

Inu- sango tu también...pero...(cambia su mirada hacia el frente) naraku k sorpresa

Nara- hola inuyasha

Inu- (pesca a kago y la sostiene con sus garras en el cuello)vienes por esto verdad

Nara- si vine por ella pero yo que tu no hacia eso inuyasha...estarias desperdiciando el regalo..que te entrego

Kago (P: me entrega?)

Inu- de que estas hablando?

Nara- por mi matala no me opongo pero ...obtendras consecuencias

Kago- (con fuerza se kita las garras de inu y lo avienta lo suficiente lejos para caminar hacia naraku) como te atreves! ...eres despreciable naraku

Nara- la tienes?

Kago- si ...y tu crees que te la daré así como así ..pues piensas mal aun sigo siendo una sacerdotisa y mi deber es protegerla de ti

Nara- ...(se acerca mas a kagome)

Inu- espera (se lanza sobre kagome-al tiarla al suelo y el encima se le descubre la cabeza) kagome...(entra en estado suspensivo no dejaba de pensar en el momento en que la vio muerta , palida y en sus brazos)

Kago- aléjate de mi ASESINO! (camina hacia naraku)

Sango- kagome que crees que haces...

Kago- hacer lo que quiero... (llegando costado de naraku)

Nara- entrégamela

Kago- no .. me pertenece a mi

Nara- (acerca su rostro al de kagome y la besa)

Kago- (simplemente se deja llevar por el beso)

Inu- kagome...besas a naraku ( entrando a un transe de desesperación)

Shippo- iagh..guacala.

Nara- (se separa) pero tu me perteneces...mirándola a los ojos

Kago- naraku... (algo molesta por el comentario)

Todos- kagome!

Weno aki ta la continuación muchas gracias nn

Dejen reviws pliz Chi andeles o les ago ojitos cueros jijiji

Am yo kelo mmm io kelo mmm un webito kinder de chocolate

Jajajajajajajaja

Toy lokita loc loc pero weno

Eke eke soy un angelito nn cuidito del cielo (no pregunten como me calli oki jijiji)

Byes cuidense un chorro nn


	8. inosencia robada

Cap 8

Nara- despídete (acariciándole el rostro)

Kago- adiós (siendo elevada por el campo de energía de naraku)

Inu- (viendo como kagome se iva con naraku) kagome!...(susurra) espera te...necesito

Sango- (por detrás de inu)te encuetras bien?

Inu- sango se fue otra vez se alejo de mi y me llamo asesino...por que

Sango- no lo se al parecer no es la mima que conocimos (mirando el cielo)

Kikio-(corriendo al lugar) INUYASHA! Me han robado la perla no esta

Sango- con que de eso hablaban (recapacitando en la conversación que tuvieron naraku y kagome)

Kikio- de que hablas

Sango-nada..bueno nada que tenga que ver con tigo...no espera...sientes la presencia de la perla?

Kikio- pues la siento pero casi se disipa

Sango- oyes inuyasha podemos ir por ella ...o no quieres ir por ella?

Inu- vamos

Kikio- ella?...ella (recordando aquella silueta)

Inu- kikio sube a mi espalda indícame por donde (la sube)

Kikio- por alla

Sango- kirara!

Kirara -(se transforma)grr

Sango- excelencia apurese que luego nos deja atrás

Miro- ya voy (parándose del suelo) sango que sucedió (todo adormilado)

Sango- solo suba –no puedo creerlo shippo fue mas considerado que usted

Mirok- y la señorita kagome adonde se fue?

Sango- mejor callese

Kikio- inuyasha acaso quieres ir por kagome?

Inu- (se detiene en seco) como lo sabes

Kikio- ella nos vio cuando..asia que la olvidaras

Inu- (recuerda en el momento en que kikio dijo "ella") osea que

Kikio- nos vio inuyasha y se robo la perla de shikon...nos a traicionado

Inu- naraku la a de estar controlando..ella...ella no es asi

Kikio- inu..inu..ella a cambiado...ella ya no te ama pero yo si

Inu- que cosas dices kikio ..ella..me sigue amando yo lo se..y yo a..(se toca el pecho) yo la amo a ella ..perdoname kikio

Kikio- (sonrie cínicamente) inuyasha aun no lo entiendes verdad..anda ve buscala...te esperare..yo sanare tu corazon...

Inu- ya no puedes kikio (comienza a correr en busca del rastro de kagome)

Kikio- inuyasha que ingenuo eres (lo ve alejarse)

Mientras por otro lado en un castillo cercano

Kago-( en una habitación del castillo)(sostenia la perla de shikon y la observaba) se esta purificando ..no puedo creer que aun siendo lo que ahora soy aun pueda purificarla...

Nara- por que piensas tanto en cosas que no importan (le comienza a besar el cuello)

Kago-naraku (se mueve rapidamente y se aleja de el) que crees que haces

Nara- consumar nuestra venganza (comina asia ella)

Kago- (se la vuelta) ya no pienso vengarme, (prieta el puño) el tomo una decisión y fue amar a kikio

Nara- y yo la tomo por amarte a ti (la abraza por la espalda y comienza a besarle el cuello) kagome

Kago- pero..pero no ...no puedo...(comienzan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos)

Nara- (cada ves la besaba con mas intensidad- comenzo a meter las manos en la blusa de la chica para despojarla de ella)

Kago- (solo se dejaba llevar- sentir lo que un ser desconocido para ella el cual le afirma amarla)(P: en realidad me amara?)

Nara- (la volteo para tenerla de frente- queria verla ver ese dulce rostro- la besa)

Kago- (P: me ama?...el me ama?) (comienza a forcejear) espera no quiero

Nara- demasiado tarde (la besa con mas pasión sin permitir que ella pudirera gritar)

Kago- (forcejeaba y no lograba mucho, pero logro separarse de el) no quiero que acaso no lo entiendes

Nara- pero yo te amo (con una sonrisa cínica)

Kago- no (comienza a correr fuera del castillo, se detiene frente al campo de energia)no puedo pasar

Nara- (aparese detrás de ella) a donde creias que irias si tu me perteneces

Kago- lejos de ti...devi quedarme con koga el si me ama y siempre me lo a dicho y demostrado (P: mas pienso que es un capricho pero es la unica escusa que se me ocurrio)

Nara- callate (la pesca del brazo y la pone frente a el – la besa-comienza a ponerle las fueza a sus carisias sin dejarla escapar)

Kago- dejame-(forcejeaba para alejarse de esos besos esas carisias que le atormentaban)

Nara-(le susurra en el oido) has que inuyasha sienta lo que tu sentiste cuando tu los viste , demuéstrale que ya no eres de el

Kago- (comienza a llorar al recordar aquella ecena la cual la iso morir viva)naraku ( comienza a besarlo –lo abraza y comienza a acariciarle la espalda y a despojarlo de la parte de arriba de sus vestimentas

Nara- (asepta sin oposición a cada carisia que le daba ella, comienza a despojarla de sus prendas) vamos desealo

Kago- (comienza a sentirse mas nerviosa de lo que esta por aser)

Nara- vamos no te arrepientas (la despoja completamente de sus vestimentas y a acariciarla con intensidad y fuerza)(la deseaba no podia negarlo)

Kago- (comienza a arrepentirse de su decisión) espera .. no .. kiero (es callada por un beso)

Nara- ya es tarde (comienza a tomarla con fuerza evitando k su presa escapase)

Kago- nooooooooooooo……….. por favor…..

Nara- (solo la calla con los besos apasionados que no tenian respuesta al tacto con los labios de la chica)

Aquí esta el siguiente gracias por tu comentario

Y por fas dejen me reviws nn k tengas estos pocos dias de vacaciones felices y

Cuidense un chorro chi


	9. un secreto

Cap 9

Kago- (comienza a llorar) por..favor

Nara- ya es ora de que dejes de pensar en el …dejalo deja de pensar que el sera tuyo por siempre…. por que no lo es y nunca lo fue

Kago- (dejo de oponerse solo se dejo caer)(no queria estar alli mientras naraku la posesionaba su mente se encontraba en otro lado volando pensando que todo estaria bien y que algun dia volveria a sentirse feliz)

Nara- (la posesiona por completo)

Kago- haaaaaaaaaaaaaa (la saca de transe un gran dolor puesto que era virgen le dolio)

Nara- (lo disfrutaba con cada movimiento cada caricia cada sensación)

Kago- (solo cerro los ojos sollozantes, llenos de grimas)(P: deseo que pase rapido este momento de agonia)

Al dia siguiente naraku dormia después de una ajitada noche nada placentera para kagome

Kagome- (se levanta y se ve desnuda puesto que naraku rompio sus ropas) (devo escapar de aquí)..(observa que esta la piel de mandril de naraku asi k la toma y se la pone) (susurra)adios naraku nunca crei que pudiera aserme esto (mirando el suelo) (salio corriendo del cuarto y lo mas rapido que pudo del castillo)

Mientras por otro lado

Inu- persivo el olor de naraku supongo que esta serca debo asercarme para rescatar a kagome…kagome!

Mientras con kagome

Kago- (comienza a marearse) (P: no sabia que las piel de naraku tenia veneno …no puedo ver veo borroso) (batalla para sostenerse)

Inu- ey tu naraku que le has hecho a kagome responde (sacando a colmillo de acero)

Kago- inu….yasha….(susurra)

Inu- reponde o te atacare…….(observa bien a su enemigo) naraku?...

Kago- ya no puedo….ma…s..(se desploma al suelo)

Inu- naraku …no finjas (se acerca lentamente a "naraku") (se inca y le kita la piel de mandril rapidamente y se da cuenta de quien era en realidad y como estaba)…..ka..go..me….(se sonroja por el estado de la chica) (se quita el saori y se lo pone)kagome no te preocupes ya estoy aquí te protejere (la carga y la lleva al bosque)

Mientras en el castillo de naraku

Nara- (despierta) (sonrie, mira a su alrededor pero no la ve)kagome….donde esta….. kagura!

Kagu- (llega rapido) que quieres naraku

Nara- has visto a kagome?

Kagu- no…….

Nara-….maldicion escapo

Kagu- creiste que podrias tenerla mas tiempo confundida jajajajajaja eres un ingenuo

Nara- callate kagura!...vete…..

Kagu – como quieras (se retira)

Nara- creo que no debi forzarla (baja la mirada) ella no me ama es igual a kikio…..pero debe ser mia…. No permitire que ese híbrido se quede con mi kagome

Mientras con inuyasha

Inu- (tenia a kagome en una cabaña lejana al sitio se encontraba dormida)me pregunto que te abra echo ese infeliz ...lo matare

Kago- aaaa.. naraku..como pudiste (ase gesto de dolor)

Inu- kagome (la toca de la frente)esta caliente , debo ponerle algo (toma un troso de tela y la humedece, se la coloca en la frente)listo a** si **estara mejor ..kagome no te preocupes regresare pronto solo ire por agua (se da la vuelta y sale de la cabaña)

Kago- (abre lentamente los ojos)donde estoy (se levanta y observa k trae el saori de inuyasha puesto)pero k ago con esto a...si ahora recuerdo... me escape del castillo de naraku y me tope a inuyasha en el camino...debo salir de aki..(se levanta )debo salir de aki (comienza a caminar con dificultad saliendo de la cabaña y caminando lejos de ella)

Inu- (regresando trayendo agua para kagome)kagome ya veras que estaras... kagome...kagome!

Kago- (escucha el grito que da inuyasha) debo ir mas deprisa (comienza a correr pero la bicion borrosa le impedia saber a donde iva, cuado siente que topa con algo) pero que?

¿?- a donde creias que ivas

kago- naraku...suéltame! (intenta alejarse de el)

nara- no puedes irte asi nadamas eres mia

kago- eso es mentira (safandose y retrocediendo)

nara- ja (se acerca mas a ella y la besa)

kago- (forcejea para safarse pero se le es inútil..poco a poco corresponde el beso de naraku)

nara- (se separa por falta de aire) tu eres mia

kago- pero que ise...te bese? ... (lo empuja y sale corriendo del lugar) (P: que me a pasado ...talves... me empiezo a enamorar de el...no no pero que diablos pienso no puede ser eso...jamas)

inu- naraku... (saca colmillo de acero) vienes en busca de kagome sierto!

Nara- (solo le da la espalda mirando por donde ella se habia ido)

Inu- contesta..maldito...que le quieres hacer a kagome!

Nara- ya nada...ella es mia...

Inu- jamas lo permitire...!

Nara- veo que no entendiste ella ya es mia...y no puedes aser nada para impedirlo ..lo echo echo esta .jajajajajaj (se aleja con su nube de veneno)

Inu- pero ..pero ...no...debo ir a buscarla.. (corre persiguiendo su aroma)

Luego de rato buscar ve a kagome sentada bajo un arbol respirando agitadamente

Inu- sube rapidamente a un arbol para no ser descubierto

Kago- espero aver podido escapar... (suspira)...diablos aun veo borroso..maldito naraku...(toca sus labios con su mano) por que lo bese (susurra)

Inu- (baja del arbol posándose frente a ella) kagome

Kago- (se asusta al verlo) aaaaa..(intenta retroceder pero el arbol se lo impide)

Inu- (la sujeta de los hombros) dime que te hiso naraku...

Kago- (solo baja la mirada)

Inu- contesta! (la mueve)

Kago- (comienzan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos) que importa (se para) acaso te importo...

Inu- (se para y la empuja para atrás ,contra el arbol) si me importas y aparte prometi protegerte...

Kago- (baja de nuevo la mirada) si claro...(aprieta el puño) asi se le dice cuando matas a una persona... (lo empuja) si no me querias solo tenias que desirmelo (llorando) nunca te crei capas de matarme

Inu- pero kagome...yo nunca te

Kago- si no fuese por shessomaru..no estaria viva ...y (se da la vuelta) naraku

Inu- (la abraza por la espalda) kagome...yo soy capas de lastimarte

Kago- deja de fingir

Inu- kagome...te…..a..m..o


	10. una desicion

Cap10

Kago- …………….. (P: por que dices eso inuyasha ..me lastimas... por que)

Inu- (voltea a kagome) no te miento..(la besa con ternura)

Kago- (P: deseaba tanto este beso)(lo corresponde) (pero ..se le vienen a su mente los momentos en que inuyasha estaba con kikio y los momentos que paso con naraku...se separa)

Inu- que pasa...(intenta retomar sus labios pero le fuero negados) dime que te susede

Nara- entiende inuyasha ..ella es mia

Inu- eso no es posible ..díselo kagome ..dile que jamas seras de el

Kago- (solo desvia la mirada) ...

Inu- kagome? ...pero acaso tu..

Kago- fue contra mi voluntad (rodando una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla)

Inu- maldito! No telo perdonareeeeeee!. (saca a colmillo de acero)

Kikio- (llega de improbisto dándole un abrazo a inu) donde estabas

Inu- alejate kikio..no es momento de tonterías

Kikio- como que tonterías..a esto le llamas tontería (lo besa)

Nara- ves inuyasha... no tienes tiempo para mi ni yo para ti (se acerca a kagome y la toma de la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo)

Kago-... (solo desvio la mirada)

Inu- (empuja a kikio)suelta a kagome

Kikio- como puedes decir eso si tu estas con migo no la necesitas

Inu- pues la necesito mas que a ti

Kikio- inuyasha que acaso ya no me amas...sacrifique mi vida por ti y asi me pagas (comienza a llorar)

Inu- no kikio espera no llores por favor

Nara- (toma a kagome del rostro y la acerca a sus labios) besame

Kago- (no asia mas k dejarse guiar por naraku puesto k no tenia intenciones de nada, ella estaba ida no se encotraba asi misma solo se sentia confundida)

Nara- (la tenia lo mas serca k se pudiese de esos labios k deseabatanto pero...)

Kago- (mueve la cabeza asia un lado en señal de desaprobación) no kiero naraku entiende

Nara- (frunce el seño , la toma con mas fuerza y la besa contra su voluntad)

Kago- (sinete el beso mas no se opone a el)

Inu- kagomeeeeeeee... maldito no la tokes ... como te atreves a besarla!

Kikio- no la nesecitas me tienes a mi (le toma el rostro y le da un apasionado beso)

Inu- basta kikio solo intentas confundirme mas de lo k estoy alejate de mi

Kago- (separándose del beso, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar en direccin contraria ala batalla)

Nara- a donde crees k vas

Kago- lejos de ti , lejos de el... ustedes dos solo se la an pasado lastimándome y confundiendomne con palabras ABSURDAS como te amo y esas tonterías

Nara- (la toma del brazo) de verdad te amo entiéndeme por favor ...te amo

Kago- (sus ojos comienzan a ponerse vidriosos) BASTA por favor (se safa de el)

Inu- no le creas ...kagome el solo te esta utilizando para alejate de mi... yo soy el que te ama ...por favor no te alejes de mi lado... (la abraza)

Kago- por que (comienza a llorar) por que se empeñan tanto en aserme sufrir

Nara- (ataca para separarlos) entiende maldito híbrido la lastimas!... ven kagome bamos juntos al castillo alla estaremos juntos trankilos sin tontos híbridos que nos molesten...

Inu- no kagome ven con migo ... te necesito a mi lado... te amo... estaremos juntos...todos de nuevo..sango, shippo, kirara, miroku, tu y yo, viajaremos e iremos a tu epoca para que les muestres todo lo que ansian ver... no lo reuerdas se los prometiste... y ami...me lo prometiste... quedate con migo por favor

Kago- sango...miroku... shippo... kirara…. Como los extraño

Nara- (sonrie) kagome vamos deside...solo que tu sabes las consecuencias de lo que ases (le muestra la perla completa a kagome)

Kago- esta obscura

Nara- anda deside... tu sabes lo que puede pasar sierto?

Kago- naraku...(comienza a caminar lentamente asia el)

**Inu- no kagome porfavor ven regresa con migo y con los demas**


	11. juramento de venganza

Cap 11

Kago- inuyasha te quiero pedir que los cuides mucho y tambien que... seas feliz con kikio puesto ... que la primera ves me mataste por esa razon.. me interpuse entre ustedes dos... asi que mandaste descarada mente a un moustro a matarme por si mal lo recuerdo...

Inu- kagome (se pone frente a ella) mirame a los ojos y escuchame... no soy capas de aserte daño alguno...mirame! (la abraza) jamas le aria algo tan vil ala persona que amo

Kago- (corresponde el abrazo, se coloca serca de su oido y le susurra) no te preocupes pronto me volveras a ver .. mientras disfruta lo que puedas con kikio por que regresare a matarla (sonrie malificamente, se separa de el y va al lado de naraku)

Inu- (se queda paralizado al oir eso de su amada... como ella puede decir eso... ella no acostumbra decir ese tipo de cosas y menos capas de matar a kikio) kagome ... (voltea a ver como su amada se aleja con el ... el maldito que le cambio su corazon)

Kago- (susurra) nos veremos pronto ...inuyasha

Inu- kagome tu no eres asi...

Kikio- de que ablas ella siempre planeo trisionarte ..ella no te ama.. yo si y soy capas de aser todo por ti

Inu- acaso eres capas de metir y de alejarme de la persona ala que amo...solo por que me quieres

Kikio- mmmmmm... si por que lo dudas

Inu- a eso no se le llama querer ... kikio ... tu y tu maldita ambicion me asen sufrir... te ordeno que me digas si tuviste algo k ver en esto

Kikio- (se da la vuelta) por que dudas de mi

Inu- tu misma me acabas de decir que mentirias solo por tenerme mas a tu lado... dime que tuviste que ver en esto

Kikio- (se voltea mirándolo con odio y repudio como no lo avia echo desde ase tiempo)bien... lo admito tuve mucho k ver en esto... yo y naraku lo planeamos para que el se quedera con su corazon y yo con el tuyo asiendole creer que tu la abias asesinado vil mente solo porque me amabas a mi... y ahora que lo sabes que aras... me mataras..o acasome dejaras libre como si fuera libre de culpa ... dime que aras... seras capas de matar a tu antiguo amor

Inu- kikio (baja la mirada) no crei que uvieras cambiado tanto (se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar dejándola sola en medio del bosque)

Kikio- (corre para alcanzarlo se pone frente a el) me dejaras viva aun que alla echo lo que ise?

Inu- (la aparta de su frente) yo no tengo necesidad de matarte ...en poco tiempo alguien vendra a aserlo por mi (muestra una sonrisa sadica, corriendo una pequeña lagrima por su rostro) ja... vete lejos antes de que ella regrese por ti

Kikio- ablas de kagome ...pues dejame desirte que naraku la domesticara bien... asi que no me preocupare por esa tontería

Inu- (aprieta el puño) ella no es ningun animal para que itente "domesticarla" (diciéndolo con ironia) (la toma del cuello u la aprieta un poco)no ... este no es mi deber ademas yo...

Kikio- no te atreves..

Inu-...

Kikio- lo sabia no me matas por cobardia...o ... aun me amas

Inu- (la suelta) deja de decir tonterías (se aleja corriendo del lugar)

Mientras por otro lado en un castillo sercano al luga donde una pareja acaba de desaparecer

Nara- sabia que me amabas mas ami que a el (la abraza)

Kago- no te confies...cariño

Nara (no le gusto que lo llamara cariño) kagome

Kago- si dime...CARIÑO

Nara- (susurra te enseñare a no jugar con naraku) bien amor ( se acerca a ella y comienza a besarla apasionadamente y a bajar por su delicado cuello)

Kago- (sonrie) si te atreves a aserlo te arrepentirás (lo empuja y se aleja del sitio)

Nara- ja crees que tu seras la que manda, pues te equivocas (va tras ella)

Kago- (sentada en el patio)

Nara- (se pone frente a ella y la pesca del brazo) ven acompañame

Kago- y si no kiero

Nara- iras ala fuerza (comienza a jalarla)anda vamos

Kago- no quiero suéltame…….

Nara- bien si asi lo deseas (la suelta pero en eso la vuelve a tomar pero ya no del ombro si no de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el)sera aquí entonces

Kago- como te atreves….. no te atrevas depravado (intenta dale una bofetada pero el la detiene)

Nara- (comienza a besarla apasionadamente por todo el cuello)

Kago- no dejame ( comienza a empujarlo pero no le funcionaba naraku era demaciado fuerte para ella)(P: ahora que are .. nadie me puede ayudar…. Tendre k seguirle el juego)

Nara- (comienza a tomarla con mas fuerza, le empieza a desprender las prendas)

Kago- (P: no me queda mas de otra debo seguirle el juego)(sierra los ojos y lo abraza comienza a aariciarle la espalda y a cotestar los besos que el le otorgaba)


	12. te amo?

Cap12

Nara- (comenzo a desesperarse keria sentirla de nuevo asi k le kito y se kito sus prendas completamente)te enseñare quien manda (dandole forsejeos)

Kago- (los resivia pero los contestaba con caricias y mas besos como si pidiera dulcemente k la dejara)

Nara- se sorprende puesto que ella no se solia comportar asi con el) dime que te pasa no actuas normalmente (frio)

Kago- (le da un apasionado y carisias sutiles y delicadas) calla solo aslo

Nara- (obedeciendo la tomo de nuevo adentrando en ella ..pero esta ves era diferente..el sintio la calides de ella …. Sintio k ella en verdad se le estaba entragando… k en realidad lo queria, después de eso empezo a tocarla con delicadesa ahora sentia que era correspondido.. paro ala ves tenia la duda si seria para siempre o solo para safarse de el) deja de fingir

Kago- no finjo…solo ago lo k mi corazon dice (lo besa nueva mente)

Nara- basta! Deja de jugar con migo (la suelta toma sus ropas y se va del lugar)

Kago- solo ago lo que tu me ases ami (susurra) (toma sus ropas y se las pone)bien ahora tendre k seguir con esto .. (derramando una lagrima)

Mientras por otro lado se encontraba durmiendo plasidamente en un arbol un hanyou, asta k algo interrumpio su sueño (una pesadilla)

(Sueño)

inu: kagome …..donde estas kagomeee (solo veia todo blanco) (mira sus manos) sangre……. Pero que pasa aquí (mira mas abajo y la ve era ella sangrando …el . la abia lastimado..como era eso posible) kagome (se inca y la sujeta entre sus brasos)kagome contestame……….. (comienza a lorar)

kago- (abre los ojos de golpe y se levanta)…………

inu- kagome estas viva me alegro mucho (la abraza con fuerza)

kago- ………………. (lo aparte de ella) yo no te kiero entiendelo (se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar)

inu- no kagome … te amo y siempre te esperare … esperame.. no me dejes…te amo

kago- (se detiene y corre asia el) ven a mis brazos no sabes cuanto te amo

inu- (creyendo que todo estaba bien abre los brasos pero kagome como si fuera un fantasma lo traspasa…abrazando a)

kago- naraku……cariño (lo abraza) te abia esperado…..

nara- veo k as matado a ese tonto hibrido…..jajajajajaja

inu- como (voltea asia atrás y se ve asi mismo tirado en el suelo con mirada ida completamente inconciente y con una flecha en el pecho) pero como kagome no creo k me allas podido hacer eso (se acerca ala pareja)kagome no me as matado estoy aquí y te amo…. No creo k sea capas de lastimarme asi…KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE

nara- ven cariño (tomandola de la sintura y besandola con intensidad)

kago- (lo corresponde pasando sus delicados brazos por el cuello de naraku)naraku …te tengo una noticia tendremos un hijo muy pronto

inu- (con cara de traumado) kagomeeeeeeeee como pudiste.. como es que fuiste capas de traicionarme eres igual a kikio ..pero si kikio aun me ama?

Despierta ajitado pensando….en verdad amas a naraku kagome….. lo amas (respira ondo)pero que tonteria estoy pensando…ella no lo ama …pero y kikio.. k pasara con ella…..despues de esto no podre dormir ire a dar un paseo

Mientras en un castillo cubierto por un campo de fuerza se encontraba una joven que tampoco podia conciliar el sueño

Kago- (recostada al lado de naraku) (se lebanta y camina fueras del castillo) k linda noche , k mala suerte que las pesadillas invadan mi mente (intenta salir del campo de energia y lo logra) bien aquí afuera se siente aire fresco espero poder dormir aquí (sierra los ojos y da un suspiro antes de relajarse y quedar profundamente dormida)(no se percata de que alguien la asechaba, unos lindos ojos ambarinos)

Inu- (P: kagome….. eres tu..no sabes la felicidad que me da verte) (baja del arbol sin hacer ruido y se acerca a ella cuando de pronto siente un olor) (susurra)naraku…….(P: huele a naraku acaso el se a atrevido a tocarla denuevo)(aprieta el puño, inmediatamente deja de aselo puesto que escucha pasos que se acercan, sube rapidamente de nuevo al arbol)

Nara- kagome que ases aquí (la levanta y se la lleba con el dentro del campo de fuerza)

Inu- maldito volviste a tocarla (tenia una gran rabia asi k corrio lejos del lugar)

Comenzaron a pasar las semanas y no abia rastro de ninguno de los 2 – solo que ella seguia con naraku , acompañandolo en cada momento , pero inu…desde aquella noche que vio cuando el se la llevo entre sus brazos no se supo nada de el ..asta que un dia

Kago- naraku ….voy a salir ire ala aldea cercana por algo y por que debes ir… nadie te dice que ballas

Kago- naraku ….voy por miiiii comida…. K mal te ase que balla por comida que ami me gusta.. (sale corriendo del lugar)

Nara- (P: kagome desde aquella ves que huiste y volviste a mi… no se como le as echo pero…ahora siento que te amo)

Mintras por el camino asia una aldea


	13. koga k alegria verte

Cap13

Kago-……como continuare con esto…. Ya no puedo seguir asi….. comienzo a sentir algo por el..y si llego a sentir algo por el de adeberas y me ovido de (mira al cielo) inuyasha

Aldeano1: señoria que gusto verla por aquí …viene por lo de siempre?

Kago: si … mmm se me antoja esa, ay y esa se ve deliciosa , ayy tambien me da aquella

Aldeano1: claro, todo para usted…sera gratis …y mas si es para usted

Kago: (se sonroja) ay k cosas dice muchas gracias

Aldeano1: tenga, k tenga buen dia señorita (dandole un beso en la mejilla)

Kago: (con una gran sonrrisa) igual cuidese (P: que señor tan amable…se parese a mi abuelo…como los extraño)

Niña: wwwaaaaaaa (le abraza una pierna) mire me estan molestando aquellos niños

Kago- (los mira de manera amenasadora como diciendo dejenla o los matare)

Niños- (sienten esa tirna mirada y deciden alejarse de alli)

Niña- gracias mami (la abraza)

Kago- (le sonrrie y la carga)

Anciana- kagome ven un momento

Kago- si voy….ven chiquita vamos con tu abuela

Niña- siiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Kago-(entra a la cabaña y se sienta) mira mi niña pudieras ir a jugar con el gato si ..al parecer tu abuela quiere platicar con migo

Niña: gatito ven aca.. (el gato uye asi k la niña sale de la cabaña persiguiendo al gato)

Anciana- la niña comienza a sospechar….. no deja de aserme preguntas de donde estas y porque tardas tanto en regresar, que donde esta su padre, sabes que no es tu hija, pero ella cree que si, te necesita.

Kago- anciana usted no sabe en la situación en la que me encuentro

Anciana- si me la dijeras la sabria ..como entenderte si no …. (de pronto el cielo se obscurece)

Kago- bien …es mi señal debo irme

Anciana- pero kagome es peligroso no se sabe k moustros puedan salir

Kago- no se preocupe estare bien (sale de la cabaña corriendo asia el bosque) espero que naraku no se enoje porque estoy tardando mucho (un moustro se le aparese enfrente)

Mous- balla pero si es la mujer de naraku

Kago- alejate de mi no me toques o lo pagaras caro

Mous- no no lo are obligare a naraku, teniendote a ti puedo controlarlo a mi antojo

Kago- no lo creo, pero bueno piensa lo k quieras (el moustro estaba apuesto de atacarla)

Mous- antes de todo seras mia (tomandola de la cintura y cargandola)

Kago- suéltame…… no..sueltamee!

Mous- (la lleva a una cueva cercana , era obscura y humeda, difícil que los encontraran alli) seras mia (la sujeta con mas furza)

Kago- (forcejeaba y forcejeaba) sueltame no me toques o lo pagaras … noo

Mous- (comienza a quitarle la blusa) seee …..aaaaaaaaa (es atacado por la espala)

¿?- no la toques ¡! No te atrevas

mous- maldito (se despedasa)

kago- (toma su blusa y se la pone de nuevo) (miraba al suelo estaba asustada)

¿?- estas bien (se acerca a ella y le toca la mano serca del rostro….) ( queria verla necesitaba verla ya sia tiempo que no lograba verla)

kago- (lo mira, su rostro cambia a una de felicidad, se levanta y lo abraza con fueza) koga no sabes k felicidad verte (comienza a llorar en los brazos de koga)

koga- kagome estas bien….donde estabas cuando deje de verte me preocupe..crei que regresarias a tu epoca…que paso por que no te fuiste.. y como le isiste para desaparecer asi…..

kago- (se suelta de koga, y se sienta en una roca sercana y comienza a llorar con mas intensidad)

koga- kagomee ….(se acerca a ella).. dime que te sucedió porfavor …yo estoy con tigo recuerdalo (tomandola de la barbilla asiendo k lo mirara a los ojos..unos ojos calidos que inspiraban confianza y desian sigue adelante, el le sonrie) cuantame quien te lastimo

kago- (se lanza sobre koga sollozando no podia mas …. Esas noches de insomio , ese dolor que constantemente sentia en el pecho)

asi comenzo a comentarle todo .. desde el dia que se fue asta ese dia, los ojos de koga ya no la veian con aliento ahora no kerian mirarla porque reflajaban odio, como naraku pudo aserle eso ..se desia una y otra vez ….


	14. una mentira blanca cubierta con sangre

Cap 14

Kago-( mira al cielo) ya es tarde si no regreso naraku me…… se molestara con migo (baja la mirada)

Koga- no vallas …. Por favor quedate aquí prometo protejerte no dejare que nada te pase, no quiero que vuelvas con el

Kago- no puedo…tengo que regresar…..

Koga- no .. no dejare k ballas…. No iras ….. no permitire que sigas sufriendo por culpa del estupido de inuyasha y menos que sigas siendo tocada por ese.. maldito!

Kago- necesito regresar no quiero que te lastime…….

Koga- (la toma del brazo) no iras

Kago- entiende! No depende de ti …es mi decisión y la e tomado tu te quedaras aquí y yo ire con el…..

Koga- (da un paso para atrás al ver la reaccion de ella , en realidad queria regresar, o lo asi a por el por que no le hicisera daño naraku?)……. Esta bien..ve pero.. regresa pronto si te ase algo mas lo matare (la abraza con fuerza como pidiendo…. Rogando que no se alejase de el)

Kago- (entendio ese abrazo …sabia k el no la querria soltar pero tenia que irse ella se iria con naraku, se separa del abrazo) koga… disculpa pero ya es tarde (le da un beso en la mejilla y corre al bosque)

Koga- kagome porque vas…… quieres regresar.. o lo ases por inuyasha…. Por que regresas con el?

Mientras por otro lado en el castillo se encontraba alguien molesto..esperando a que regresara kagome…

Kago- (entra al castillo ajitada corriendo y mojada- por el camino se mojo en un rio para que naraku no aliera que estuvo con koga-)naraku…..ya regrese

Nara- y la comida que tanto querias?

Kago- (P: ups ahora k digo) me la comi en el camino por eso llegue tarde …disculpame …creo que no medi el tiempo……

Nara- (comienza a mirarla de arriba abajo sin perder detalle de ella..sabia k algo ocultaba pero necesitaba saber que, cuando .. lo encuentra )y esa mancha de sangre

Kago- cual?... (mira al costado de su estomago y logra ver que tenia una mancha de sangre) pues sin querer me lastime

Nara- mientes!

Kago- no miento….. preguntale a cualquiera de la aldea ellos vieron cuando me lastimeee!

Nara- la mira alos ojos …. Mentirosaa

Kago –no es mentira…te estoy diciendo la verdad

Nara- deja de mentir….. (la toma del cuello y la levanta lentamente) mientes

Kago- naraku me asfixias bajame…… bajame….me lastimas

Nara- (la aprieta mas) mentirosa….. a donde fuiste… porque sangras .. contesta!

Kago- ya ..te lo dije..naraku…

Nara- eres mia, por que me mientes… porque me engañas

Kago- naraku…… me las.ti.mas

Nara- tu eres mia (la baja y la besa con fueza y a desnudarla con rapides)

Kago- (no sabia que aser estaba asustada ..solo estaba quieta no se movia)..naraku (susurra)

Nara- (la besaba con gran pasion y fuerza la pescaba con fuerza, la lastimaba con sus garras, la acariciaba con fueza) calla..eres mia

Kago- naraku…..(comienza llorar.. le dolian no podia mas la lastimaba… ella no sabia si solo era..su cuerpo o tambien su corazon) aaaaaa….naraku..basta!

Nara- (al oirla, penso en detenserse la lastimaba …no..el queria demostrar que solo era de el, la rasguña en la espalda dejandola sangrar…..el la suelta casi aventandola al suelo y muy molesto sale de la habitacion)

Kago- ( se abraza asi misma como si asi el dolor y la herida fueran a pasar pero no.. le dolia… rapidamente y con algo de dificltad fue a un rio sercano a limpiarse la herida) naraku por que lo isiste..(comienza a llorar.. le dolia la herida pero mas le dolia… querelo ) (P: porque lo quiero si me lastima)(ase jesto de dolor y se sumerje mas en el liquido cristalino)

¿?- (desde un arbol alguien la observaba limpiarse) (susurra)kagome (comienza a mirarla detenidamente..y ve las cicatriz que le acababa de aser naraku… todavía la herida estaba abierta y sangraba..el aprieta su puño pronunciando )maldito naraku

kago- (presiente que alguien la asecha , asi que intenta salir del agua pero algo la detiene) pero que susede me atore…mi pie…. (no podia moverse rapidamente o su erida sangraria de nuevo, razon por la que no se podia safar tan fácilmente,desidio solo pescarse de la orilla jalando el pie para que pudiera liberarse) ahora que ago (comienza a jalarlo con mas fuerza y logra safar su pie ..pero sus eridas se abren de nuevo y comiensan a sangrar mucho)

inu- (no podia soportarlo mas ver como ella se estaba desfalleciendo…sangrando sin el poder tocarla..abrazarla… aserle sentir que estaba con ella..deside bajar)

kago- (siente a alguien serca de ella sin pensarlo 2 veses salio del agua y comenzo a correr pensando que pudiese ser un moustro….pero no duro mucho puesto que ya abia perdido mucha sangre….callo al suelo sin fuerzas) morie (se desia asi misma) ya no puedo seguir…como desearia que estuvieras aquí

inu- (la persigue oliendo la sangre…..la encuentra tirada inconsciente en el suelo)kagomeeeeeee (la sostiene entre sus manos las cuales se llenan de sangre al sostenerla) pero que te a echo ese infeliz (la carga y se la lleva)

mientras en le castillo

nara- kaguraaa……

kagu- si dime

nara- donde esta kagome

kagu- fue a darse un baño….aproposito no creo que regrese

nara- callate…..ella es mia

kagu – no lo desia por eso…ella estaba sangrando mucho (sonrie)..al parecer mataste ala mujer que mas tiempo te soporto… balla si que eres un infeliz

nara- callate.. vete

kagu- (se retira riendose de lo confuso que dejo a naraku)

nara- tengo que ir por ella (sale se castillo en su búsqueda)


	15. un embarazo inesperado

cap 15

mientras algo lejos de alli un hibrido atendia cuidadosamente las eridas de la miko

inu- kagome por que regresaste con el… (cae una lagrima por su mejilla)

kago- (comienza a abrir los ojos…se mira en una cabaña con inuyasha serca de ella que acaso fue un sueño todo lo vivido con naraku….y si lo era..) inuyasha ….donde estamos..

inu- (no podia creerlo kagome estaba con su sonrrisa de siempre mirandolo con esos ojos de ternura que siempre anelaba ser visto) kagome (la abraza)

kago- ayyyyyyyyy

inu- que susede

kago- la espalda me duele

inu- disculpame…..te encuentras bien?

Kago- si (intenta levantarse pero el dolor no la deja..se ve vendada del pecho y la espalda) que me paso

Inu- no lo se supongo que naraku te lastimo

Kago- (osea que todo lo vivido con el era verdad..cerro los ojos no queria pensar y menos en eso….voltea la cabeza no queria k inuyasha la vira )

Inu- (observa que la actitud de ella cambio…. Lo afirmaba naraku la avia lastimado) kagome…no tienes ambre..pueda que no tenga ramen pero puedo traer algo de fruta

Kago- (solo movio la cabeza en forma negativa..sin mirarlo)

Inu- kagome necesito que me digas que te a echo ese maldito dimelo…dime se atrevio a tocarte de nuevo!

Kago- (no queria responder)no …solo me lastime la espalda el me trata bien

Inu- (ella mentia ..porque lo defendia …no cabia en su cabeza la idea de que ella defendiera a naraku) esta bien …ire a refrescarme la cara (sale algo molesto)

Kago- debo salir de aquí pero ..como ..si ayyyyyyyyy…me duele… (se comienza a oir como la madera se carcome por un lado de la cabaña)pero que esta pasando

Nara- kagome..te encuentras bien (se acerca a ella con interes) te encuentras bien (se inca a su lado y le comienza acariciar la cabeza tocando con suabidad el pelo de la miko)

Kago- naraku …… (con cara de sorpresa y dentro de ella temor…de sus ojos comienzan a salir lagrimas silenciosas….por que regreso por ella)

Nara- kagome … lo admito tuve celos… celos del maldtito que te tiene aquí encerrada (la carga)

Kago- me llevaras de nuevo al castillo?...no quiero

Nara- ( fruncio el seño) por que que acaso te quieres quedar con el, me lo suponia…eres una traidora.. (la saota contra el suelo)

Kago-haaaaaaaaa (cae y se engarruña de dolor)

Nara- te dare 3 semanas para que regreses si no lo ases te matare y lo matare a el tambien (sale de la cabaña casi destruyendola)

Inu- (al escuchar el grito de dolor de ella corre desesperadamente ala cabaña divisando como naraku se va con las manos vacias)…..significa que la mato… no no puede matarla…corre con mas desesperación temiendo que ella estuviera muerta…encuentra la cabaña destruida)kagome! (comienza a buscar entre los escombros y la ve ella estaba bien….no le avia sucedido nada) kagome (se acerca y la abraza con delicadesa,la carga y la lleva a donde estaban sango y miroku..ya asia tiempo que no los veian)

Mirok- sango mira quien vino de visita…..

Sango- valla pero si es inuyasha..pero a quien trae?

Inu- sango miroku…….(les muestra a kagome)

Sango- kagome (lo primero que ase es asercar se a ella y abrazarla) esta bien quien le iso esto?

Inu- baja la mirada) naraku….fue quien le hiso esto

Sango- llevala a dentro

Inu- (obedece a sango llevando a la miko dentro de una cabaña) ….anciana kaede! Sigue viva?

Kaede- siempre de irrespetuoso no se te quitara …..pero si es kagome…recuestala aquí …….pudieras salir..necesito curarla

Inu- si anciana (sale a platicar con sango y miroku)

Sango- como naraku pudo aserle eso

Inu- no lo se …. Ella me mintió … me dijo que se había lastimado sola la espalda ..tratando de cubrir a naraku..no me a querido decir que le a echo ese maldito.

Mirok- pero no creo que la señorita se alla enamorado de ese demonio

Inu- que tonteria estas diciendo! Ella no puede enamorarse de un ser asi

Sango- y si ella se enamora de naraku…. Que crees que pase

Inu- jamás lo permitire! Ella es mi kagome… no permitire que otro me la quite. (lo dice exaltado) y menos que ese maldito infeliz la lastime

Sango- bueno eso dicelo a tu adorada que viene corriendo para aca

Inu- que quien? (voltea la cabeza y solo logra ver el pelo liso y negro de una miko)

Kikio- inuyasha regresaste!

Inu- kikio.. sueltame…. (la separa de el)

Kikio- que grosero yo dandote la bienvenida.. bueno ire con kaede

Inu- no ¡! Espera …mira que te parese si me cosinas algo en la antigua cabaña la k esta alla (indicando una cabaña alejada de la de kaede)

Kikio- asta alla?...bueno solo por ti …(dando le un beso en la mejilla y se va del lugar)

Sango- la salvaste por esta ves pero no tarda en descubrir que trajiste a kagome..

Miro- mucha razon sanguito …tu siempre tienes la razon (tocando donde no se debe)

Sango- miroku! …PAFH…(cachetada)

Mirok- ay.. (sobandose el cachete) pero si yo no ise nada malo fue mi mano maldita

Sango – callese…mantengase usted y su mano lejos de mi (parando se y llendo a la cabaña de kaede

Inu- (P sera sierto? ..kagome te as enamorado de naraku…)

Mientras en la cabaña

Sango- kaede como se encuentra (sentandose asu lado)

Kaede- pues….bien en lo que cabe pero …esta perdida de sangre puede afectar a su hijo

Sango- (entrando en shock) hijo! …… pero pero

Kaede- kagome esta embarazada…


	16. un cambio de actitud

Cap 16

Sango- pero … no no puede ser

Kaede- (sonriendo) que bien que estos dos ya sean pareja ire a desirle a inuyasha y felicitarlo (sale de la cabaña)

Sango-……espere……..espere (corre detrás de ella)

Kaede- (con inuyasha) inuyasha k bien que allas sentado cabeza te felicito

Inu-¿????????????????

Kaede- si lo que pasa es k…………….. (alguien le tapa la boca)

Sango- ansiana kaede olvido sus hiervas ….. venga con migo (llevandola casi ala fuerza)

Inu y miroku- ¿????????????????????????????????

Kaede- que pasa sango……

Sango- inuyasha no debe saberlo ……. No debe

Kaede- pero……..

Sango- no ….

Kaede- y se puede saber porque…..por lo menos explicame

Sango- ese hijo no es de inuyasha……….es de naraku…por favor no se lo mencione

Kaede- esta bien

Sango- corre a dentro de la cabaña para ver a su amiga, pero alguien le avia ganado) inuyasha……. (se sienta al otro lado de kagome, la miraba no podia creerlo embarazada y de ese maldito) (P: como es posible… pobre kagome… ese maldito … como se atrevio a hacerle semejante cosa)

Inu- que pasa sango te veo muy palida

Sango- (saliendo de sus pensamientos) no no es nada……

Inu- dime… acaso te dijo algo kaede de kagome

Sango- (no lo miro solo miraba el suelo con mirada fija moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa) creo que debo despejarme un rato…….saldre con miroku (sale de la cabaña)

Inu- kagome (la toma de la mano) abre los ojos… dime que esta bien………. (le acaricia el rostro de ella)

Kago- comienza a abrir los ojos) inuyasha…….. (recuerda lo de naraku)……que paso.. donde me encuentro (intenta sentarse)aaaaaaaa (el dolor la detiene y la obliga a recostarse de nuevo)

Inu- no te esfuerses………se abriran tus eridas….(lo dice de manera calida y protectora)

Kago- (lo mira pero no alegremente como el adoraba k lo biese sino …de manera triste como todas aquellas veses en que el se fue con kikio)

Inu- kagome que susede…….. dime que te iso ese maldito

Kago- (dejo de mirarlo para desbiar una mirada ….una mirada que lo desia todo…..) no me a lastimado si a eso te refieres

Inu- entonses quien te lastimo asi la espalda confiezalo….. niegame que el fue, intenta negarlo

Kago- ya te lo dije me raspe….yo sola me lastime

Inu- (comenzo a enojarse..asi que salio de la cabaña)

Kago- perdoname pero no tengo el valor para desirtelo……..

Comienzan a pasar los dias y las heridas de kagome ya abian sanado inuyasha todos los dias iva a verla pero ella no le desia nada..

Kago- (P: todos estan dormidos.. ire a dar un paseo … espero no tardar) (sale sin darse cuenta k alguien se avia dado cuenta de su pequeña uida)que bien se siente estar afuera….. (se estira sintiendo un pequeño dolor) ay …. (se observa el estomago) acaso.. no pero que estoy pensando …kagome que ironias piensas (comienza a caminar y se encuentra con el arbol sagrado, va y se recuesta ente las raices) que bien se siente estar a tu lado de nuevo

Inu- (baja de un arbol sorprendiendola) kagome

Kago- inuyasha….no vuelvas a asustarme así……..

Inu- por que saliste aun no te recuperas por completo tienes que regresar…

Kago- solo queria estar un rato fuera de esa cabaña.. no crees que ya llevo 1 semana en cerrada alli no cres que cual quiera se desespere…..aparte queria ver este arbol ase tiempo que no lo veia

Inu- (se acerca mucho a ella) dime … te lo pido.. dime que te a echo ese maldito (tomandola de los hombros y estrujandola contra el arbol) dimelo necesito saberlo!!

Kago- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…….inuyasha (comienza a derramar lagrimas)

Inu- (la suelta pero en acto segundo la abraza…) disculpame… pero ya no puedo seguir asi …dimelo por favor

Kago- no me atrevo inuyasha……… por favor……

Inu- (se separa un poco de ella) ya no puedo mas (la besa con pasion)

Kago- (P: tengo miedo y si me lastima mas…… como naraku…..aun k lo deseo….)

Inu- (seguia besandola con pasion …empieza a recorer su cuello..con calidos y dulces besos … deseantes de ella) kagome

Kago- no…… ( de pronto comenzo a sentir como si algo dentro de ella la isiera cambiar de idea, lo empuja con gran fuerza esto ase k se estreye contra un arbol sercano) alejate!!!!

Inu- kagome…… (la ve de abajo asia arriba sin creer lo que ve) pero que te a pasado


	17. Un asesinato gratificante

Cap17

Kago- lo mismo de todas las noches pero … nadie se dio cuenta de eso… (mira el suelo) alejate… no quiero que te me acerques…

Inu- (se para y comienza a caminar asia ella …justo enfrente la abraza) dime como sucedió

Kago- (se separa de el) te dije k te alejaras…. y sucedió justo cuando estuve por primera ves con naraku .. desde el primer dia naraku dijo que seria su mujer

Inu- (le dolieron las palabras dichas por ella …. Pero ala vez sabia k no era ella.. ella jamas le hablaría asi)

Kago- …. Soy la mujer de naraku entiendelo le pertenesco… tu me mataste… recuerdo aquel dia en el que te ise la broma… desidi irme al bosque después de dicutir… el moustro me mato.. y no se como logre oirte ati y a kikio ablando…. Diciendo que no era neseario matarme pero lo isiste si no fuera por shesso siguiera muerta

Inu- yo nunca te mate en ese momento acave con kagura y kikio me dijo k no era necesario matarla

Kago- mentira!!! Yo e estado con kagura no acavaste con ella no mientas

Inu- crei matarla pero no la mate…. Por favor creeme yo no seria capas de lastimarte jamas.. primero moriria antes de lastimarte

Kago- ja.. entonses ya as de estas muerto … por k cada ves k estuviste con kikio me lastimaste….poco a poco me matabas

Inu- (mira el suelo) pero kikio

Kago- kikio sigue aki sierto…….

Inu- si ….

Kago- bien ahora cumplire con lo k dije ase tiempo si lo recuerdas.. el dia k regrese con naraku..ise una promesa……. intenta recordar

**Flash back**

Kago- inuyasha te quiero pedir que los cuides mucho y tambien que... seas feliz con kikio puesto ... que la primera ves me mataste por esa razon.. me interpuse entre ustedes dos... asi que mandaste desarada mente a un moustro a matarme por si mal lo recuerdo...

Inu- kagome (se pone frente a ella) mirame a los ojos y escuchame... no soy capas de aserte daño alguno...mirame!! (la abraza) jamas le aria algo tan vil ala persona que amo

Kago- (corresponde el abrazo, se coloca serca de su oido y le susurra) no te preocupes pronto me volveras a ver .. mientras disfruta lo que puedas con kikio por que regresare a matarla (sonrie malificamente, se separa de el y va al lado de naraku)

Inu- (se queda paralizado al oir eso de su amada... como ella puede decir eso... ella no acostumbra decir ese tipo de cosas y menos capas de matar a kikio) kagome ... (voltea a ver como su amada se aleja con el ... el maldito que le cambio su corazon)

Kago- (susurra) nos veremos pronto ...inuyasha

Inu- kagome tu no eres asi...

**End of flash back**

Inu- kagome..no me digas k piensas…..

Kago- (sonrie maleficamente) si inuyasha matare a kikio hoy…. Desde mañana no volvera a ver la luz del sol (comienza a correr atraves del bosque)

Inu- kagome!!!! Espera!! No lo agas..kikio a cambiado (persiguiendo a kagome)

Kago-(se detiene en seco) osea k aun la amas?

Inu-……..no….no la amo te amo a ti…. No puedes entenderlo…solo le tengo cariño..aun k lo admito llege a odiarla por lo que te iso….ella…me dijo que todo fue un plan de naraku y ella…

Kago- y tu crees k con desir eso cambiare de desision?

Inu- bueno…pues…. Yo..no kiero k la mates

Kago- creo…k es muy tarde..mi sangre demoniaca pide k la mate y ahora k me e recuperado ..(mira sus garras) puedo aser el cometido k me prometi .. no vivira ni un dia mas (cambia su bista asia el frente) kieras o no inuyasha ella morira (comienza a correr asia la cabaña de kikio)

Inu- kagomee!!!! No lo agas por favor (la sigue)

Kago- (ya abia llegado ala cabaña de kikio) kikio!! Donde estas contesta sal de donde estes!! ( es atravesado su hombro por una flecha purificadora) haaaaaaaa!!!!!...( voltea a ver) kikio maldita me esperabas

Kikio- (semblante frio) no debi dejar que naraku de dejara salir de su castillo

Kago- acaso tu y naraku……

Kikio- si el y yo planeamos esto

Kago- maldita (la ataca con gran rapides y logra aserle un rasguño en el ombro) jajaja.. ya no podras tirar flechas

Kikio- ja y quien dice k solo me defiendo con flechas (junta las dos manos y lanza una bola de luz echa con almas) toma ..muere

Kago- (la eskiva) ja crees que con eso me lastimaras te recuerdo k soy mitad saserdotisa

Kikio- maldita …….. no permitire k me mates

Kago- no tiene caso k te resistas tanto ……. Moriras en cuanto te quedes quieta asi k no creo k dures mucho (salta y la toma del cuello)

Kikio- maldita

Inu- kagomeeee no lo agas ¡!!!!!!! (la empuja asiendo que kikio quedara en libertad)

Kago- que te susede no es tu pelea… no te metas

Inu- kagome .. kikio a cambiado no es la misma

Kikio- y aoiste eee cambiado…..inu me protejera de lo que me kieras aser

Kago- solo eres una falza arrastradaaa (comienza a correr para tirarle el atake pero alguien la detiene) naraku

Nara- ya pasaron las 3 semanas regresa con migo

Kago- no lo are asta matarlaaaa (intentando safarse de naraku)

Inu- (lo mira con odio) sueltala …..maldito

Kikio- no inu ella le pertenese … yo te pertenesco a ti

Inu- (los ojos de inuyasha se fijan en kikio y la mira diferente) kagome tiene razon solo as finjido aver cambiado …pero eres la misma

Kikio- jajajaj ak tontito eres inuyasha por que dices eso

Inu- (empuja a kikio).. alejate de mi

Nara- kagome es ora de irnos (intenta besarla)

Kago- (lo empuja y se lanza contra kiko) muere (la ataca atravesandole el pecho con una de sus garras)

Nara y inu- kikio!

Kago- meresias morir….

Inu- (la sostiene entre sus brazos) por que lo isiste… no crei que lo llegaras aser

Nara- te dije k no te amaba el amaba a kikio no a ti solo a intentado jugar con tigo

Kago- (mira a inuyasha con odio) la preferias a ella por eso la defiendes vdd… (comienza a apretar el puño)

Nara- vamonos kagome …amada mia …..

Inu- no kagome……. No ballas con ese infeliz


	18. Un adios

Cap18

Comienza a salir el sol y kagome regresa a ser normal

Kago- (baja la cabeza) vamonos naraku

Inu- noooooooo no dejare k ballas con ese infeliz

Nara- demaciado tarde (la besa)

Kago- (lo corresponde pero inmediatamente lo empuja) dejame naraku (sale de la cabaña comenzando a caminar sin rumbo)

Inu- maldito moriras (saca su espada)

Nara- no tengo tiempo de jueguitos tontos hibrido

Inu- mira kien lo dice ….. (comienza a atacar a naraku) muereeeee

Nara- (esquiva los atakes de inu) basta no tengo tiempo para jugar con tigo

Jakudochi- naraku al pareser kohacu no a echo vien su trabajo el bebe esta siendo atacado por un demonio

Nara- y que ases aquí ve defiendelo .. no espera yo ire.. tu busca a kagome

Jaku- si

Inu- a donde crees que vas naraku (se pone en su camino)

Nara- alejate estorbo

Inu- no lo are…… (se pone en posición de ataque)

Nara- (tira un poco de veneno y deja a turdido a inu) nos veremos luego inuyasha

Inu- espera cobade a donde crees que vas!!!! (tallandose los ojos)maldito!!!!

Sango-(llega corriendo) k a pasado? ……..

Inu- naraku vino por kagome

Sango- kagome!!!!!!... donde esta… debemos ir por ella rapido!!! … voy por los demas (corre….llega a una caballa al otro lado de la aldea) miroku!

Miro- zzzzzzzz… dime mi kerida sanguito

Sango- despierta naraku vino por kagome (comienza a ponerse su traje de exterminadora)

Miro- kkkkkkkkkkk (despierta de golpe… levanta la mirada y..) w0o0ow…sanguito

Sango- (voltea y lo ve) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa monje pervertido (le da una gran bofetada la cual lo saka de la cabaña)

Miro- ay sanguito (en la puerta) me dejas entrar?

Sango- ya ya puedes entrar……. (arreglándose el pelo)

Miro- y a k desias k avia venido naraku?

Sango- Por kagome……tal ves vino por su hijo

Miro- por su hijo???????

Sango- si no lo recuerdas o acaso no te lo dije….kagome esta embarazada

Inu- (entra de golpe) kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…… sango repite lo que acavas de decir…. (la toma de los hombros)

Sango- (voltea la mirada para un lado y dice en voz baja) esta embarazada… kagome esta embarazada

Inu- debo ir por ella (corre dejando a sus amigos atrás y sin pensar en nada.. en su mente solo se encontraba ella… en ese estado y le faltaba recuperarse… sigue corriendo asta vera una joven sentada en una roca alado de un presipicio)….kagome

Kago- (estaba pensativa como mirada baja y tocandose el estomago) … siento algo raro en mi estomago… que abre comido?

Inu- (observa como mira y toca ella su estomago) ella lo sabe y me lo … oculto no queria desirme que se encuentra emb…..(baja la cabeza a pretando el puño) en ese estado

Kago- (por que me pasa esto… mira el fondo del presipicio y…se dice a si misma) creo que todo seria mas facil… pero .. algo me impide aserlo… sera miedo porque?

Inu- que estara pensando????... acaso aventarse……. No..

Kago- (comienza a derramar lagrimas y mostrando una sonrisa) si asi todo terminara…(se levanta y de un paso a la orilla del presipicio, voltea hacia el bosque) adios y gracias mientras duro (voltea denuevo al presipicio y se alista a saltar)

Inu- va a saltar!!!!!! (sale de su escondite y comienza a correr rapidamente asia ella)

Kagome se tira sin pensar en nada solo unas lagrimas que recorrian sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa … comienza a caer cuando alguien le sostiene el brazo

Inu- que estabas pensando aser!!! (pescandola bien de la mano sin dejarla caer)

Kago- cambio su sonrisa a un grito) por k!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dejame morir ya no puedo seguir asi

Inu- kagome yo te amo …. No me importa que tu hijo sea de ese infeliz yo te amo a ti

Kago- mi hijo!?????? De que ablas

Inu- sango me dijo que la anciana le dijo que estabas embarazada

Kago- (entro en shock) estoy embarazada…… se desia asi misma….. ya no deseo seguir asi (ponela otra mano en el brazo de inuyasha y le da una descarga (como la que le dio kikio cuando recien revivio) )

Inu- la suelta) kagomeeee!!!! (Viendo como cae) nooooooooo (se intenta tirar al presipicio pero una mano lo detiene) miroku!!! Pero que demonios (voltea denuevo al presipicio y solo se veia la niebla ……… (se inca al suelo… sollosando) KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... (comienza a golpear todo lo que observa los arboles, las rocas, etc)


	19. Una sorpresa

Cap 19

Miroku- que te susede inuyasha por que te portas asi (se lanza contra el y lo estrella en un árbol para tranquilizarlo)

Inu- (cae arrodillado de nuevo hundiéndose en su propia oscuridad … golpeando el suelo) a muerto… todo es por mi culpa si hubiera salido de donde estaba antes no abría pasado esto … (comienza a correr lejos del lugar)

Comenzo a pasar el tiempo todo se veia perdido ya no deseaba vivir.. sin ella ya no era nada.. solo un simple hibrido… ya no avia sentimientos en el

Sango- (con una pequeña sonrisa) inuyasha!!! Miroku ya esta la comidaaa!!

Mirok- anda inuyasha sango nos llama

Inu- fehh no quiero ir (se levanta y comienza a correr entre los arboles lejos de la aldea)

Mirok- desde que murio se porta asi, balla (se levanta y camina asia la aldea)

Inu- (P: no puedo seguir asi, no puedo……..)

Inuyasha estaba cansado , mas sobre la alegria de miroku y sango… el era el unico que aun no superaba lo de kagome asi que se recosto en el pasto en una pradera todo era azul marino y las estrellas brillaban como nunca las avia visto pero…. Faltaba algo.. la luna.. era noche de luna nueva … inu se relajo completamete y quedo dormido asta que un pequeño ruido lo desperto

Inu- (se levanta e inmediatamente se mete entre los arbustos) quien rayos sera……….(observa a lo lejos y logra divisar una paqueña niña de pelo negro y ojos profundos .. que brincaba alrededor de unas flores muy feliz mente ) pero si es una niña feh (se da la vuelta .. cuando escucha que la niña ya no rie llora…vuelve a voltear al campo y ve ala pequeña sollozante sentada en las flores) feh a esta que le pasara (se aserca a ella)oye niña que te pasa

Niña- me cai.. y ya es tarde y esta obscuro …. Quiero a mi mama!!!

Inu- CALLATE!! Bien te ayudare (la carga en su espalda ) bien niña dime por donde es

Niña- por alla (indicando lugar un poco retirado para el sitio)

Inu- bien (comienza a correr en direccion en la que la niña abia indicado)

Niña- (se recuesta como damente en su espalda mientras el corria)

Inu- oye niña no te duermas (de pronto siente un aroma muy familiar)

Niña- aquí es!!!! (se baja de su espalda, y corre dentro de una chosa vieja y algo descudada) mama!!! Mama!!!!!

Inu- (olfatea el aire … tenia algo extraño .. avia un aroma muy rico pero no lo reconosia puesto que era humano)feh (sigue ala niña dentro de la cabaña)

Niña- mama!!!! Mi mama no esta………. (lo jala del zaori)ven vamos a esperarla … te enseñare mis juguetes

Inu- feh … niña no molestes

Niña- (comienza a aser un pequeño berrinche) pero pero mi mama…..(comienza a llorar)

Inu-(P: iiiiiiiiiiii ahora k ago) ya voy niña ya voy

Niña- (seguia llorando)

¿??- pero que es lo que susede

inu- (escucha esa voz…… esa voz era de la persona a la que mas amaba en el mundo ….. a la cual habia extrañado durante tanto tiempo) ka…kago…me (se da media vuelta con rapides, deseaba ver esos dulces ojos de los cuales se avia enamorado)ka.go.me

¿??- disculpa? ……. (le sonrie con dulsura como el lo avia imaginado por tanto tiempo en su mente)

inu- kagome eres tu.. pero como puede ser

¿?- yo no soy kagome …… disculpa pero me confundes jeje … mi nombre es niumy

inu- no … tu eres kagome … (se lanza sobre ella y la abraza como sino fuese aver otro dia para el, no queria separarse de ella .. la avia encontrado y ahora no la dejaria ir)kagome….

Niumy- estas confundido ……. (le corresponde el abrazo ) trankilo

Inu-kagome… (unas pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos, al el sentir eso la suelta y le da la espalda, baja la cabeza) no sabes cuanto te extrañe….

Niumy- n.n ya te dije que no conosco a nadie que tenga ese nombre.. mi nombre es niumy

Inu- por favor deja de desir tales barbaridades solo ay una kagome y esa eres tu mi amada kagome…. Crei que te habia perdido (baja la mirada, el rostro se le tapa con el pelo y unas pequeñas gotas cristalinas caen al suelo)

Niumy- (se siente un poco culpable al no poder aser nada por el joven) bien …. Y tienes donde quedarte?

Inu- que tonterias dices… yo duermo en donde estes tu necesito cuidarte …..YO SIEMPRE TE PROTEJERE….. y ahora que te encontre… no mas bien que se que estas con vida no dejare que nada te pase (la toma de los hombros)

Niumy- (se asusta un poco y da un paso para atrás pero de inmediato vuelve a la posicion en la que se encontraba)

Inu- kagome.. entiendeme te amo (le suelta los hombros…….. pero el levanta la mirada , mirandola directamente a los ojos …pero algo… un sonido.. no .. una persona lo distrae, la mueve asia un lado y mira …) naraku!

Niumy- naraku?... (mira asia atrás)NARAKU!!!...mi amor!

Inu- (al oir es el queda en transe no podia creerlo… naraku le avia arrancado completamente las esperanzas de que lo amara de nuevo, ya abia sufrido demaciado… por que… por que simplemente no moria y dejaba de sufrir) maldito (en ese momento baja la mirada y observa sus garras luego observa como "kagome" corria asia naraku y lo abrazaba.. en ese momento ya no pudo soportarlo mas….levanto sus garras al nivel de su pecho .. levanto la mirada y con una pequeña sonrisa dice)adios kagome (en un movimiento rapido encaja sus garras en su pecho, de inmediato cae al suelo con los ojos aviertos …. Justamente cuando los sierra logra oir todo , todo … tal como kagome se lo avia dicho)

Niumy- naraku cariño

Narak- jajajaja meresias morir maldito hibrido, kikio ven hija mia


	20. Los sueños se realizan

Cáp. 20

…………..de proto todo se queda en blanco

cuando abre los ojos y ve a una pequeña jugando con sus juguetes… era ella … pero como podia ser … el recordaba haberse suicidado frente a ella , frente a kagome, y demostrándose derrotado frente a naraku…….

Niña- ya despertó! …. Ahora si jugara con migo …. Esperemos a mama

Inu- (tenia tantas dudas.. porque soñó eso … por que en esa casa,) niña… tienes papa?

Niña- (baja la mirada y recoge un juguete roto y sucio, el cual abraza)…… no no tengo….. (unas pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a bajar de sus mejillas).. mi papa es malo …. Por eso mama me llevo lejos de el……….

Inu- (al oírlo enfuereze pero ala ves, una tranquilidad llega a el)y dime como se llama tu madre? (agachándose a secar sus lagrimas)

¿??- kagome … ese es mi nombre

inu- (no podía creer .. esa voz… era ella.. no como en su sueño ahora podía oler perfectamente ese aroma a jazmín, entra en un pequeño transe el cual tarda en salir)

niña- mami!! (corre hacia ella y la abraza) mira mami me conseguí un nuevo amigo

kago- baya …. Y como se llama?

Niña- no se no le e preguntado

Kago- y porque no le preguntas

Inu-(se levanta dándole la espalda a kagome….) soy inuyasha ( voltea a verla.. en efecto era ella… esa mirada tan….. alegre que tenia se había convertido en una triste….le vio lastimada y al parecer muy cansada.. de inmediato se acerco a ella)

Kago- bien inuyasha … gusto en conocerte

Inu- (pero … como es que ella no lo reconocía….debió perder la memoria por la caída.. pero como..) kagome… soy yo inuyasha no me reconoces el de las orejas de perro

Kago- pero de que me hablas (le muestra una sonrisa fingida) orejas de perro jajaja….. y dime te quedaras a cenar inu… si no te molesta que te llame así claro

Inu- no …. Claro que no… kagome….. Puedo preguntarte algo…

Kago- claro..

Inu- quien es el padre de la niña

Kago- (cae al suelo de rodillas )

Inu- kagome (se arrodilla inmediatamente a su lado…) kagome …. (la abraza)no te preocupes ya estoy aquí… yo te protegeré como debí hacerlo desde ase mucho tiempo……

Kago- por que dices eso… no , nos conocíamos antes..

Inu- por que no nos recuerdas.. recuerdas a sango… miroku.. a tu adorado shippo….a kirara la gatita….a koga ese lobo rabioso.. a tu familia ala que ase tiempo que no ves…a tu abuelo…a zota.. y a tu madre

Kago- sango.. miroku.. shippo..zota.. ….mama……….noooooooo (tapa sus oidos y se engarruña un poco) basta .. basta…!! Bastaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Inu-(la abraza con fuerza….) kagome tienes que recordar…..

Kago- por favor inuyasha …. Por fa…vor (cae al suelo)

Inu- (la carga y comienza a llevarla a su cuarto, la recuesta con tranquilidad y cuidado…. Tras de el se encontraba la niña)

Niña- que le a pasado a mi mama

Inu- se desmayo eso es todo…. Y dime linda como te llamas

Niña- kikio….. es lo único k tengo de mi padre.. puesto que mi padre llego a amar a una mujer con ese nombre

Inu- pero…(como era eso posible que acaso también naraku había estado enamorado de kikio.. o se refería a el?)

Kikio-……. Mi padre .. .. a el ya no lo recuerdo..(sonríe con calidez , pero sus ojitos reflejaban una pequeña tristeza).. aun que jugaba con migo… mi papa y mama éramos muy felices asta que un día el se molesto muy feo….. le grito a mama k por k quería a un híbrido …..y le pego (baja la mirada acariciando su peluche) mi mama… se callo y me cargo….. salimos de la casa y aquí estamos

Inu.- (se sentía molesto …. Pero ala ves sabia el que ya estaba allí y no la dejaría no la volvería a dejar como la ultima ves… no la volvería a dejar sufrir) y no notaste nada raro en tu mama

Kikio- pues….. yo recuerdo que mama tenia un collar al cual valoraba mucho.. al parecer era su favorito pero era extraño como un rosario…. Un día lo guardo en una caja en aquel estante (indicando un estante con una caja completamente sellada) mi mama salio y desde entonces ya no ve el collar k tanto le gustaba…

Inu- ya veo

Kago- aaa… que sucedió….. (lo primero que ve fue ala niña) hija… que haces

Inu- (sin hacer ruido se levanta y se acerca ala caja la cual contenía el "collar" que la niña menciono , tomándola con delicadeza abrió la caja y vio su rosario) mi rosario

Kago- inuyasha deja eso allí no te pertenece! (en ese momento comienza a derramar lagrimas , recorrían sus mejillas sin cesar)

Kikio- mami no llores.. mami (corre la niña hacia su madre y la abraza con fuerza) mami por favor ya no llores ( la niña al sentir que su madre no cesaba el llanto.. comenzó a llorar…. Sentía que su madre estaba triste y no le gustaba eso..)

Inu- (comenzó a escuchar el llanto de la niña pero no el sollozo de kagome… de inmediato corrió hacia ellas se hinco a su lado y separo a la niña de kagome abrazándola…) chiquita por que lloras

Kikio- es que mama esta llorando y no deja de llorar.. inu has que deje de llorar por favor no quiero ver a mi mami así ( los ojos brillosos de la niña le daban una gran ternura.. calidez)

Inu- (abraza a kagome la cual aun no acababa de llorar…..) kagome por favor .. no ves que angustias a la pequeña kikio….

Kago- (de inmediato se seca sus lagrimas.. y se levanta de su cama) inu necesito hablar con tigo (mirando el suelo no quería ver esos hermosos ojos dorados que siempre le fascinaron) hijita no salgas de la casa inu y yo volvemos en un momento si (se agacha y le muestra una calida sonrisa de madre secándole las pocas lagrimas con sus dedos y dándole un besito en la mejilla) vamos

Inu- ( comienza a seguir a kagome….. la veía de lejos y no podía creer que estaba con ella… con la que había amado todo este tiempo..)

Kago- se detiene en un árbol) inuyasha…..como es que sabes de mi pasado…. Jamas te e visto y hablas de mi pasado como si estuvieses en el

Inu- que acaso no lo entiendes estuve con tigo … pero … sucedieron cosas que…. Por lo visto te niegas a recordar

Kago- (se detiene a mirar el pasto con tranquilidad hasta que levanta la mirada mirando el bello cielo nocturno el cual estaba lleno de hermosos diamantes que brillaban a lo lejos) casi ya no pienso en lo que a pasado.. y algo dentro de mi me pide.. me suplica que no lo recuerde..(voltea a ver a inuyasha de una manera triste y confundida)

Inu-…. Kagome….. es que……

Kago- inuayasha te seré sincera(baja la mirada) tengo problemas.. y no quiero que mi pequeña se meta en ellos … si eres de mi pasado …lo conoces.. es que tal ves fuiste cercano a mi .. te quiero pedir que la cuides mucho.

Inu- siempre siempre… y no solo a ella a ti también te protegeré eres mi kagome jamás te volveré a dejar…… ya… ya te perdí una ves no pienso dejar que vuelva a suceder….

Kago- (comienza a respirar con mas intensidad…sube una mano colocándola en su cabeza asiendo un gesto de dolor….. comienza a arodillarse al suelo…)

Inu- kagome … kagomee!!!! ……(se acerca con rapidez a ella y se posa frente a ella) kagome no te precupes aquí estoy

Kago- (siente como si algo la hubiera golpeado.. un montón de memorias comienzan a venirle ala cabeza.. momentos…felices?...tristes? .. no lo entendía… pero de que vida era eso… porque veía a inuyasha con una flecha? Porque lo recordaba paseando con ella? – de pronto se ve en una colina/precipicio en frente de ella…… parada en sus orillas diciendo "inuyasha te amo" acto siguiente bebe de un brebaje y cayendo al suelo- abre los rápidamente los ojos y se ase para atrás) pero que a pasado (colocando su mano sobre sus ojos pidiendo que solo fuese una de esas tantas pesadillas que tenia en las noches)

Inu- kagome estas bien… kagome contéstame …. Dime como te encuentras

Kago- (reacciona y abraza a inuyasha con fuerza… sollozando en su hombro )


End file.
